Sneeps verhaal
by Mary Dorkins
Summary: Iedereen wil weten wat de geschiedenis van Sneep is. Waarom was hij Dooddoener? Wat heeft hij gedaan? Is hij wel te vertrouwen? Kom er allemaal achter in dit verhaal...
1. De Orde van de Feniks

Hoofdstuk 1: De Orde van de Feniks  
  
'Ik zou graag een nieuw lid voordragen,' zei Perkamentus plotseling serieus. Iedereen keek hem nieuwsgierig aan. Perkamentus zweeg even, alsof hij goed nadacht hoe hij zijn nieuws moest brengen. 'Ik weet nu al dat een aantal van jullie het hiermee niet met me eens zullen zijn. Ik vraag hen me te vertrouwen en het nieuwe lid een kans te geven.' Perkamentus keek Sirius en James even indringend aan .Toen liep hij langzaam naar de deur en opende die.  
  
Hij fluisterde iets tegen een persoon die daar schijnbaar stond te wachten tot hij binnen mocht komen. Perkamentus hield de deur open en fluisterde iets tegen de wachtende persoon. Een persoon in een lang zwart gewaad kwam binnen. Hij had zijn kap nog over zijn hoofd waardoor zijn gezicht niet te zien was. Langzaam gingen zijn handen naar zijn hoofd en liet hij zijn kap zakken. Zijn donkere, vettige haar en de prominente neus van Serverus Sneep werden zichtbaar. 'Hij!' riep James plotseling uit. 'Wat doet hij hier? Hij is een Dooddoener! Perkamentus! Wat he-!' 'James, zoals ik al zei, zul je je me moeten vertrouwen.' Perkamentus scheen heel kalm te blijven. James en Sirius keken Sneep vol haat aan en en Sneep beantwoordde hun blikken met een minstens zo intense haat.  
  
'Laten we eerst luisteren naar wat hij te zeggen heeft. Perkamentus heeft vast een goede reden om hem hierheen te brengen,' zei Lupos plotseling. James draaide zijn hoofd zo snel om dat zijn nek hoorbaar kraakte. 'Neem je het op voor hèm?' vroeg hij verbijsterd. 'Nee,' zei Lupos nog even kalm. 'Ik vertrouw Perkamentus. Hij heeft ons nog nooit problemen bezorgd.' James keek hem aan alsof hij net had gezegd dat kerstmis dit jaar niet door zou gaan, maar hij kon niet uit zijn woorden komen. Langzaam ging hij weer op zijn stoel zitten en keek strak voor zich uit. Even viel er een pijnlijke stilte waarin de spanning te snijden was. Sneep en Sirius keken elkaar nog steeds vol haat aan en James scheen opeens heel geïnteresseerd te zijn in de deurknop. De rest van de leden van de Orde van de Feniks keek naar Sneep, geïnteresseerd naar zijn verhaal of geschrokken door zijn plotselinge aanwezigheid.  
  
Plots sprak Perkamentus weer. 'Ik verwacht niet van jullie dat jullie vrienden worden, maar jullie zullen wel de strijdbijl moeten begraven zolang jullie beiden voor de Orde van de Feniks werken.' 'Werken? Zei je werken? Gaat Secretus hier voor de Orde wèrken?' Toen James Secretus zei schoot de hand van Sneep in zijn gewaad en trok hij vliegensvlug zijn toverstok, maar niet vlug genoeg. Zoals altijd waren Sirius en James sneller geweest. Ze stonden nu tegenover elkaar met getrokken toverstokken, met alleen de tafel nog tussen hen in. Ze leken elkaar aan te kunnen kijken zonder te hoeven knipperen met hun ogen. Er ging een onheilspellende dreiging van hen uit; de andere leden van de Orde keken muisstil toe. 'Noem me geen Secretus,' siste Sneep. 'Ik noem je zoals ik dat wil,' zei James hardop terug.  
  
'James, Serverus en Sirius! Doe jullie toverstokken omlaag en ga zitten!' Perkamentus keek hen dreigend aan. Hij leek woedend, furieus. Met tegenzin gingen James en Sirius zitten, maar ze hielden hun toverstokken nog stevig vast. Sneep liep naar het hoofd van de tafel en ging langs Perkamentus zitten; hij hield zijn ogen echter de hele tijd op James en Sirius gericht.  
  
'Zoals ik al zei: Serverus Sneep komt voor de Orde werken.' James wilde weer protesteren maar Perkamentus hield zijn hand op, hem tot stilte manend. 'Ik weet dat sommige van jullie daarmee problemen hebben, maar laat me eerst kort zijn verhaal doen, en vel daarna pas je oordeel.' Perkamentus keek James en Sirius veelzeggend aan. Ze keken allebei koppig voor zich uit. Sneep hield hen nog steeds scherp in de gaten. 'Zoals jullie weten werkt Serverus nu al enkele jaren op Zweinstein als leraar Toverdranken, enwerd hij ervan verdacht contacten met Voldemort te onderhouden.' 'Je bedoelt dat hij Dooddoener is en ons aan hem heeft verraden, maar ga maar gewoon verder,' fluisterde James duidelijk hoorbaar. Perkamentus deed alsof hij niets gehoord had, maar Sneep kneep zijn ogen toe en wierp James een venijnige blik toe.  
  
'Ik heb verschillende gesprekken met Serverus gevoerd, en hij is bereid om voor onze zijde te werken en te spioneren bij Voldemort.'  
  
'Aha! Dus hij IS een Dooddoener!' schreeuwde James triomfantelijk en hij wees met een beschuldigende vinger naar Sneep. 'Wàs, James, hij wàs inderdaad een Dooddoener. Hij staat nu aan onze kant.'  
  
De andere leden van de Orde van de Feniks keken nu verschrikt van Perkamentus naar Sneep. Het scheen even te duren voordat Perkamentus' woorden tot iedereen waren doorgedrongen: er zat een Dooddoener in hun midden, een handlanger van de man die zij probeerden te bestrijden.  
  
'Serverus heeft ermee ingestemd om met gevaar voor eigen leven bij Voldemort te gaan spioneren voor de Orde van de Feniks. Ik hoef jullie hopelijk niet te vertellen hoe belangrijk en essentieel deze informatie voor ons kan zijn.'  
  
'Maar Perkamentus!Hij heeft toegegeven dat hij een Dooddoener is! En dat spioneren dan, dat houdt zeker in dat hij Dooddoener blijft...hoe weet je dan zeker dat hij geen dubbelspion is? Waarom –?' Deze keer was het Sirius die was opgestaan en tegen Perkamentus schreeuwde. 'Ik weet zeker dat ik hem kan vertrouwen. Daar heb ik mijn redenen voor.'  
  
'Maar Voldemort dan? Hij kan met zijn Legimentie zo achter al onze plannen komen als hij bij hem in de buurt is!' 'Ik kan me uitstekend verdedigen, in tegenstelling tot jou,' fluisterde Sneep. Weer sprong Sirius overeind en richtte zijn toverstok weer op Sneep. 'Daag me niet uit Secretus, daag me niet uit!' Sneep lachte smalend naar Sirius die krampachtig zijn toverstok vasthield. 'Sirius, ga zitten!' zei Perkamentus streng. 'Maar hij –'  
  
'Jij ging erop in, probeer je te beheersen, jullie zitten niet meer op school!' Perkamentus scheen zijn geduld te verliezen; hij sprak nu feller en zijn gezicht leek een beetje rood aan te lopen. Beschaamd ging Sirius weer zitten. Hij keek niet naar Sneep die hem zelfzuchtig aankeek. Het was weer even doodstil in de ruimte, het enige geluid kwam van een paar ritselende mantels en een verschuivende stoel.  
  
Opeens stak er iemand anders een hand op. Een jonge vrouw met rood golvend haar en heldere groene ogen... 'Wilde je iets vragen?' vroeg Perkamentus beleefd. 'Eh, ja,' zei ze een beetje vertwijfeld. 'U heeft nu kort zijn verhaal verteld,' toen ze hij zei, knikte ze naar Sneep, 'maar ik denk dat het beter is als hij het zelf verteld. Zodat we kunnen begrijpen waarom hij...waarom hij...'  
  
'Waarom hij zich in godsnaam ooit bij Voldemort heeft kunnen aansluiten?' maakte James haar zin af. 'Zo zou ik het niet willen zeggen, maar dat bedoelde ik wel ja,' zei ze met een boze blik op James.  
  
'Dat is misschien wel een goed idee, wat denk je er zelf van Serverus?' vroeg Perkamentus rustig aan Sneep. Sneep leek geschrokken door de plotselinge vraag en gaf niet meteen antwoord. 'Tong verloren?' vroeg Sirius met een grijns op zijn gezicht. Perkamentus keek hem even streng aan en keek toen weer naar Sneep. 'Zou je zelf je verhaal willen doen, of wil je daar nog mee wachten?' James en Sirius keken grijnzend naar Sneep; ze wisten dat hij het verschrikkelijk zou vinden zijn verhaal te moeten vertellen tegen hen. Voordat Sneep antwoord gaf keek hij hen even uitdagend aan. 'Natuurlijk, Perkamentus.'  
  
Een man met een haakneus schreeuwde tegen een bevende vrouw terwijl een jongetje met donker haar in een hoekje zat te huilen. Het jongetje was hoogstens een jaar of tien. De man schreeuwde de lelijkste verwensingen naar de vrouw die nu wegdook voor een kan die naar haar hoofd werd geworpen. Het jongetje in de hoek begon nu te gillen dat hij haar met rust moest laten. De man negeerde hem en bleef doorschreewen. De man stapte naar voren. De vrouw gilde en probeerde nog weg te rennen. Het jongetje probeerde voor zijn moeder te gaan staan, maar zijn vader sloeg hem hard tegen zijn slaap en hij viel uit de weg. Zijn handen schoten pijnlijk naar zijn gezicht. Bloed sijpelde tussen zijn vingers door terwijl hij op de wond drukte. De vrouw rende de kamer uit, maar de man haalde haar in. Het jongetje kon horen hoe de vrouw gilde en hoorde de klappen aankomen. Na een tijdje werd stopte de vrouw met gillen, maar de vader sloeg door. De tranen stroomden nu over de wangen van het jongetje. Na enkele minuten droop de vader af. Hij liep naar de slaapkamer en gooide zich daar op bed. Het jongetje bleef in de keuken zitten met zijn hand tegen zijn slaap, hij durfde zich niet te bewegen uit angst dat zijn vader terug zou komen.  
  
Na een paar uur werd er op de voordeur geklopt. Het jongetje vloog op en trok de deur zo vlug mogelijk open. 'Wat is er met jou gebeurd Serverus?' vroeg zijn tante geschrokken toen ze zijn gezicht zag. 'Papa heeft... papa heeft...' stotterde hij. 'Waar is je moeder?' vroeg de vrouw meteen ongerust. 'In de woonkamer...' fluisterde het jongetje. Hij werd door zijn tante aan de kant gedrukt. Ze snelde naar de woonkamer. Toen ze in de deuropening stond slaakte ze een gil en drukte haar handen op haar mond. Het jongetje liep langzaam naar zijn tante toe. De tranen stonden nu in haar ogen. Ze leek versteend te zijn. 'Nee...' bracht ze nog uit voor ze zich weer omdraaide. De rest van de dag zei ze niets meer. Ze pakte de hand van het jongetje voor hij kon zien waarom zijn tante zo geschrokken was en liep het huis uit om er nooit weer terug te komen. 


	2. Het begin van het einde

Hoofdstuk 2: Het begin van het einde  
  
'Maar Perkamentus, daar hebben we toch helemaal geen tijd voor?' zei een vrouw met haar haar op een strakke knot. Ze had een rechthoekige bril op haar neus staan en was zo te zien het soort vrouw dat je niet tegen moest spreken.  
  
'Daar zit wat in, Minerva,' antwoordde Perkamentus. 'Misschien een andere keer dan?' zei Perkamentus met een blik op Sneep. Sneep knikte en leek erg blij om zijn verhaal nog niet te hoeven doen. 'Dan gaan we verder met de agenda. Eerst maar het verslag van Alice Lubbermans over de aanval van de Dooddoeners in –'  
  
'Ook zo benieuwd naar wat Sneep te vertellen heeft?' fluisterde Sirius in James' oor. 'Tuurlijk! Ik heb altijd al willen weten wat iemand beweegt om slechter dan slecht te worden,' fluisterde hij sarcastisch terug. 'Nou, ik wil het wel horen. Kan nog wel eens iets interessants tussen zitten,' fluisterde Sirius weer. James keek hem verbijsterd aan. 'Iets interessants? Secretus?' fluisterde hij nu iets harder. 'Je weet maar nooit,' zei Sirius. Hij zei het alsof hij iets wist dat James niet wist maar graag wilde dat hij erachter zou komen. James wilde vragen wat hij bedoelde maar plotseling ging de deur weer open.  
  
'Sorry d-dat ik zo laat ben!' piepte een jongen met een smal rattengezicht. 'Kom erbij zitten Peter!' riep Sirius hem toe. Perkamentus keek hem even indringend aan en gebaarde toen dat hij maar moest gaan zitten. Peter koos een stoel tegenover Sirius en James. Hij pakte de leuning vast en wilde gaan zitten. 'Peter, je mantel,' merkte James droogjes op. 'Oh, oh ja,' mompelde Peter Pippeling. Hij was vergeten zijn reismantel af te doen en stond nu op om hem op te gaan hangen aan de kapstok die langs de deur stond. Toen hij zich weer omdraaide keek hij recht in het gezicht van Serverus Sneep.  
  
Zijn gezicht werd plotseling erg wit en keek strak naar de grond. Hij liep met een zo groot mogelijke boog terug naar stoel en fluisterde toen tegen James en Sirius: 'Wat doet h-hij hier?' James mompelde iets onverstaanbaars. 'Hij is lid van de Orde,' mompelde Lupos alsof het doodnormaal was. 'Wat? H-hij? Maar hij is...hij is...' 'Een Dooddoener ja,' maakte Sirius zijn zin af. 'Hij gaf het zelf toe, maar hij is nu een spion, als je hem tenminste moet geloven...'  
  
Nerveus keek Peter in het rond. 'Je hoeft niet zo angstig te doen Peter, hij vliegt je hier echt niet aan met al die leden van de Orde erbij,' merkte Sirius sarcatisch op. 'Ik b-ben niet bang van h-hem hoor!' zei hij iets te snel. Sirius haalde zijn schouders op en deed alsof hij luisterde naar wat Perkamentus vertelde. James keek naar Lily, die een paar stoelen verder zat en probeerde haar aandacht te trekken. Alleen Lupos keek Peter nog steeds indringend aan. Peter, die echt luisterde naar wat Perkamentus zei, had niets in de gaten.  
  
Een tiener met vettig haar zat alleen in een donkere slaapkamer terwijl hij zijn toverstok op het plafond richtte en vliegen naar beneden schoot. Hij woonde sinds zijn vader zijn moeder had vermoord bij de enige zus van zijn moeder in huis. Niet dat hij veel van haar zag; ze was altijd op haar werk. Hij zag haar alleen bij het avondeten, als hij dat niet kon vermijden. Hij mocht haar niet, ze was zo anders dan zijn moeder altijd geweest was. Zijn vader zag hij niet meer. Hij zat in een cel in Azkaban, waar hij ook thuishoorde, vond hij.  
  
Het was nu zomervakantie en over een paar weken zou Serverus terug gaan naar Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocuspocus. Hij zou aan zijn derde jaar beginnen. Veel vrienden had hij daar niet. Hij was een einzelganger. Niemand scheen hem te begrijpen, maar niemand had dan ook hetzelfde als hem meegemaakt. Het grootste deel van zijn vrije tijd bracht hij door met lezen. Hij had de halve bibliotheek al uit. De saaie boeken met spreuken als blusbezweringen en gniffelspreuken had hij opgegeven. Hij ging voor de moeilijkere boeken, zwarte magie. Dat was veel interessanter om te lezen. Ooit zou hij die spreuken gebruiken om wraak te nemen op zijn vader, voor wat hij zijn moeder en hemzelf had aangedaan.  
  
Het neerhalen van de vliegen begon hem al snel te vervelen. Hij wilde iets doen, iets groots, iets indrukwekkends, maar hij wist niet wat. Hij stond op en begon door zijn kamer te ijsberen. Het was al laat op de avond en zijn tante sliep. Opeens liep hij naar de deur van zijn kamer en gooide die open. Hij had geen idee wat hij zou gaan doen, maar hij moest zijn kamer gewoon even uit. Hij liep door de woonkamer recht naar de voordeur. Die gooide hij ook open en hij rende de straat op. Op dit late tijdstip was die helemaal verlaten. Of leek dat maar zo? Daar aan het eind van de straat zag hij kleine lichtjes, of verbeeldde hij zich dat maar?  
  
Hij begon te rennen. De lichtjes werden duidelijker, ze waren zeker afkomstig van toverstokken, dat kon niet anders. Hij werd nieuwsgieriger en rende nog wat sneller. Toen hij dichterbij kwam, kon hij stemmen horen. Hij begon langzamer te lopen tot hij achter een grote conifeer tot stilstand kwam en het gesprek afluisterde.  
  
'Waar is Vleesschouwer nou weer? We kunnen niet de hele avond blijven wachten!' 'Hij komt wel, wacht nou gewoon even!' De tweede stem klonk niet echt overtuigend. Het was een lage mannenstem, zo te horen van een man op leeftijd. Even zei er niemand iets. Toen hoorde Sneep plotseling voor hem een mantel ritselen. Hij drukte zich dieper in de conifeer om niet gezien te worden. 'Ah, Vleesschouwer! Ben je daar eindelijk!' 'Ik werd opgehouden,' antwoordde Vleesschouwer kort. 'Wat nou 'opgehouden'? Je weet al een week dat je hier moest zijn, en dan kom je nog te laat!' 'Maar - ' 'Geen gemaar, kom de volgende keer op tijd. Een tweede keer te laat komen kun je je niet veroorloven.' De man die schijnbaar Vleeschouwer heette ging er niet meer tegenin. 'Oké, als iedereen er eindelijk is kunnen we beginnen. Weet iedereen wat hij moet doen?' Sneep hoorde een zacht instemmend gemompel. 'Nou kom op dan!' Sneep hoorde voetstappen die zich van de groep verwijdden. Even daarna hoorde hij nog een aantal paren voetstappen de eerste volgen. Hij waagde het nu om langs de struiken waarin zich had verstopt te kijken. Hij zag 5 of 6 personen in zwarte mantels de straat in lopen. Ze hadden de kap van hun mantel over hun hoofd. Op het moment dat Sneep zijn hoofd terug wilde trekken, keek een van hen over zijn schouder. Sneep keek recht in de ooggaten van een donker masker. Achter de ooggaten zag hij twee heldergrijze ogen.  
  
'Hé!' riep de man. 'We worden achtervolgd!' Onmiddelijk draaide hij zich om en liep op de struiken af waarin Sneep zich had verstopt. Sneep drukte zich geschrokken weer terug in de struiken, en trok zijn zo snel hij kon zijn toverstok. Hij hoorde snel voetstappen dichterbij komen. Hij probeerde zich zo veel mogelijk verdedigingsspreuken te herinneren die hij in zijn boeken had gelezen. Opeens werd er hard aan zijn mantel gerukt. Hij keek weer in de heldergrijze ogen achter het masker.  
  
'Dus jij dacht dat we je niet zouden zien?' zei die terwijl de anderen zich nu om hem heen verzamelden. Sneep zei niks, maar keek hem strak aan, hij wachtte op zijn kans. 'Tong verloren jongetje?' zei een van de oudere mannen lachend. De anderen lachten om deze opmerking. Dit was zijn kans.  
  
Snel haalde Sneep zijn toverstok tevoorschijn. 'Crucio!' Een van de mannen viel gillend van de pijn op de grond. Sneep hield zijn toverstok op hem gericht en genoot zichtbaar van het pijnlijke gegil. Even keken de anderen geschrokken toe, maar al snel stuurde een van de mannen een vloek op hem af. Sneep verweerde zich echter snel met een Schildspreuk. De mannen met de zwarte kappen hadden nu allemaal hun toverstok getrokken en omcirkelden Sneep. Hij kon nu niet meer vluchten.  
  
'Nu kom je niet meer weg jongetje!' zei de man met de heldergrijze ogen. Opeens dacht Sneep aan een stuk dat hij een paar maanden geleden in een boek had gelezen. Verdwijnselen, hij had het nog nooit geprobeerd, maar dit zou een goed moment zijn om het voor de eerste keer te proberen. Terwijl de mannen op hem afkwamen met een toverstokken op hem gericht probeerde hij zich zo veel mogelijk te herinneren van wat hij gelezen had. Toen hij zag dat de eerste zijn toverstok ophief, Verdwijnselde hij. Hij concentreerde zich zo goed als mogelijk op dat moment. Hij kneep zijn ogen dicht en wachtte af.  
  
'Avada Kedavra!' klonk het plots achter hem. Sneep rolde over straat, hij durfde zijn ogen niet open te doen. 'Waar is hij?!' klonk het opeens achter hem. Sneep deed zijn ogen open en zag dat hij zich achter het groepje mannen bevond. Het was hem gelukt!  
  
Snel probeerde hij overeind te komen en weg te rennen, hij hield zijn blik op het groepje mannen gericht. Hij wilde net wegrennen toen iemand hem vastgreep. 'Dat was een indrukwekkend staaltje toverkunst voor zo'n jong jochie.' Hij keek weer recht in de heldergrijze ogen. 'Dom, maar indrukwekkend.' Hij keek hem nu onderzoekend aan. Sneep wist dat hij nu niet meer kon ontkomen. 'Ik ben Lucius, Lucius Malfidus,' zei de man met de heldergrijze ogen. Hij stak zijn hand uit naar Sneep. Sneep pakte deze vast. 'Serverus Sneep.' 


	3. Vrienden voor het leven

Hoofdstuk 3: vrienden voor het leven  
  
'Sneep? Die naam heb ik eerder gehoord...zit jij ook niet in Zwadderich?' Achterdochtig knikte Sneep. De naam Malfidus kwam hem bekend voor, hij wist dat hij hier te maken had met een van de rijkste en invloedrijkste toverfamilies. 'Mag ik misschien vragen waar je dat geleerd hebt?' 'Wat geleerd?' 'Die spreuk van daarnet, de Curatiusvloek. Die leren ze ons niet op school, zelfs ik weet niet hoe die werkt.' 'Gelezen,' mompelde Sneep.  
  
'Indrukwekkend, echt heel indrukwekkend.' Terwijl Malfidus dit zei mompelden de andere 5 instemmend. Malfidus deed nu langzaam zijn kap omlaag en Sneep zag voor het eerst zijn gezicht. Zijn huidskleur was opvallend licht, bijna wit, en zijn haar was zilverblond. Hij zou zo uit een zwart- wit film kunnen zijn gestapt.  
  
'Heb je er al eens over nagedacht om iets met dit talent te gaan doen?' vroeg Malfidus terwijl hij hem gefascineerd aankeek. 'Iemand met zo'n talent zouden we goed kunnen gebruiken.' 'Waarvoor gebruiken?' Malfidus lachte even. 'Niet zo wantrouwend, Serverus, we zijn je vrienden.'  
  
Sneep keek hem nu verbaasd aan. Hij had nooit vrienden gehad, niemand had hem ooit als vriend gewild, iedereen liep altijd zo ver mogelijk van hem af. Aan de eettafel op Zweinstein waren de stoelen naast hem en tegenover hem altijd leeg, alleen als het echt niet anders kon ging er iemand langs hem zitten, en dan zeiden ze geen woord tegen hem en keken hem niet aan. En nu zei deze jongen opeens dat hij zijn vriend was. 'Wat willen jullie dan dat ik doe?' vroeg Sneep nu. 'We willen dat je je bij ons aansluit. Wij,' hij wees naar de andere mannen in zwarte mantels, 'vormen een groep die de duistere kunsten beoefent. We zullen je hier niet alles vertellen, als je meer over ons wilt weten, en je bij ons aan wilt sluiten, kun je met ons meekomen. Ik zal je graag alles vertellen, vriend.'  
  
Bij het woord 'vriend' verdween alle twijfel. 'Dit is het begin van een lange vriendschap,' sprak Lucius Malfidus nadat Sneep op zijn aanbod was ingegaan.  
  
'Dat was het dan voor vandaag. Ik verwacht jullie morgen allemaal om dezelfde tijd terug.' Perkamentus sloot de vergadering van de Orde af en liep meteen op Sneep af en begon met hem te praten. Sirius rekte zich overdreven uit. 'Ik dacht dat er nooit een eind aan zou komen!' 'Sirius! We zijn hier wel met iets heel belangrijks bezig!' Lily was aan komen lopen zonder dat ze het hadden gemerkt. 'Ik hoop dat je toch wat meer belangstelling voor deze vergaderingen toont, anders kun je net zo goed wegblijven!' 'Wat heb jij vandaag?' zei Sirius een beetje geschrokken. 'Niets,' mompelde Lily verdacht. 'James, kun je even komen, ik moet iets met je bespreken.' 'Je kunt het hier ook wel zeggen, ik heb geen geheimen voor Sirius.' Lily rolde met haar ogen. 'Oké, ik kom al!' Lily liep weg en James kwam langzaam overeind en liep achter haar aan. Sirius kon hem nog net 'vrouwen' horen mompelen. 'Wat is er met Lily?' vroeg Remus nu aan Sirius. 'Geen idee, ze zal weer een van haar buien hebben.' 'Hoezo, 'een van haar buien'? Waar heb je het over?' vroeg Remus verbaasd. 'Ze doet de laatste tijd een beetje raar, ze reageert overal zo overdreven op. Maar het zal wel niets zijn.' 'Als jij het zegt.' Peter Pippeling hield Sneep nog steeds met een scheef oog in de gaten. Hij scheen niets te horen van wat Sirius en Remus zeiden. 'Peter doet de laatste tijd ook zo raar,' mompelde Remus nu. 'Hij is ontzettend zenuwachtig en angstig.' Sirius lachtte bars. 'Peter is altijd zenuwachtig en bang, dat is echt niet anders dan normaal.' 'Deze keer wel, ik weet zeker dat er iets aan de hand is!' 'Vraag het dan aan hem,' zei Sirius geïrriteerd. De ruimte begon nu leeg te lopen, alle heksen en tovenaars gingen op weg naar huis of gingen een of andere opdracht voor de Orde vervullen. Alleen Sirius, Remus en Peter bleven achter. Zij hadden deze avond vrij. 'Waar zijn Lily en James eigenlijk naar toe? Ze blijven wel erg lang weg...' zei Remus ongerust. 'Wat denk je dat ze aan het doen zijn?' zei Sirius met een veelbetekenende grijns op zijn gezicht. Plots klonk er een kreet door het huis, een kreet van blijdschap. 'Tis niet waar!' klonk de stem van James luid. Sirius en Remus sprongen geschrokken op; Peter was zo geschrokken van het plotselinge kabaal dat hij van zijn stoel was gevallen en nu op de grond lag. Opeens kwam James de kamer weer inrennen. Hij had een grijns van oor tot oor op zijn gezicht. 'Jullie raden het nooit! Lily is zwanger!' 


	4. Nieuw leven

Hoofdstuk 4: Nieuw leven  
  
'Zwanger?' bracht Sirius verbaasd uit. 'Ja! Ze is in verwachting!' Lily  
kwam nu ook binnen en ging langs James staan die een arm om haar heen  
sloeg. 'Al twee maanden,' zei Lily. Sirius en Remus kwamen nu op hen  
afgelopen. 'Gefeliciteerd man!' 'Dank je wel.' 'Jij natuurlijk ook  
gefeliciteerd,' zei Sirius grijnzend tegen Lily. Nadat Remus en een  
aarzelende Peter hen ook gefeliciteerd hadden, stelde James voor het te gaan vieren. 'We hebben de laatste tijd al zo weinig gehad om blij over te zijn, en dit is de perfecte reden voor een feestje!' 'Maar geen Boterbier  
of Vuurwiskey meer jou Lily!' zei Sirius plagend.  
  
James en Lily liepen al naar de deur, toen plotseling Sneep aan de andere  
kant ervan verdween. 'Wat doe jij hier nog?' snauwde James. 'Nou nou,  
Potter, wat vriendelijker zou ook kunnen.' Sneep keek hem aan met zijn kille ogen, zijn mondhoeken krulden om. 'Ik hoor dat je aan je nageslacht bent begonnen?' 'Dat gaat jou niks aan! Blijf bij ons uit de buurt!' 'Bang Potter?' 'Voor jou zeker?' James haalde zijn arm nu van Lily's schouder af en wees met een dreigende vinger naar Sneep. 'Als je ook maar één vinger naar Lily uitsteekt, maar één vinger, dan kom ik je achterna. En ik zal je  
vinden, koste wat kost, en ik zal je-'  
  
'Eh, James, ik denk niet dat we willen we -' 'Val me niet in de rede Sirius!' blafte James over zijn schouder. 'Hij heeft gelijk schat,' Lily pakte James schouder vast. 'Doe dit nou niet...' 'Je hebt geluk Secretus,  
voor deze keer...' Kwaad liep James langs Sneep heen. Sneep keek hem  
grijnzend na. 'En jij moet al helemaal je mond houden!' Lily wierp een kwade blik op Sneep en snelde toen James achterna. Het gezicht van Sneep  
stond plots op onweer; nu was het Sirius' beurt om te grijzen. Hij liep  
langs Sneep heen en ging James en Lily achterna, de angstige Peter bij  
Sneep achterlatend...  
  
De zomer was voorbij en de lessen op Zweinsteins Hogeschool voor Hekserij en Hocus-Pocus waren weer begonnen. Voor het eerst in zijn leven had Sneep vrienden, echte vrienden. Het grootste deel van de tijd liep hij nog wel alleen rond, maar als hij er zin in had, kon hij altijd bij Lucius en zijn vrienden terecht. Een bleek herfstzonnetje scheen bleek over het terrein van Zweinstein. De leerlingen van Zwadderich waren op weg naar hun zoveelste les Verzorging van Fabeldieren. De meeste hadden een hekel aan dit vak, ook Sneep had er een hekel aan. Iedere les verliep hetzelfde. Nieuw fabeldieren, even kijken, en dan een werkstuk schrijven over het nieuwe 'interessante' beest. Maar nooit kregen ze een dier te zien dat echt interessant was, ze kregen alleen dieren als Kwistels, Vuurslakken en Flubberwormen voorgeschoteld. Maar al kregen ze eenhoorns, ze hadden Sneep toch niet kunnen boeien. Hij interesseerde zich alleen nog in Verweer tegen de Zwarte Kunsten en Toverdranken. In beide vakken blonk hij uit, hij was de beste van zijn jaar. Iedere keer weer stonden alle professoren versteld van zijn prestaties. Alle professoren, op één na. Professor Perkamentus zag zijn presteren niet als iets goeds, hij zag het meer als een dreiging. Hij sprak Sneep vaak aan op de gangen, of nodigde hem uit voor een gesprek in zijn kantoor. Sneep probeerde hem altijd af te wimpelen. Één keer was hij op zijn uitnodiging ingegaan en was hij op zijn kantoor geweest. Hij herinnerde het zich nog als de dag van gisteren.  
  
Zijn tweede schooljaar liep teneinde, het was hoogzomer en iedereen vierde al dat de vakantie eraan kwam door lui buiten rond te hangen. Sneep meed de massa en was binnen in het kasteel te vinden. Nu eens zat hij in de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich een boek te lezen over Vreeschwekkende Toverdranken, dan weer zat hij in bibliotheek met een boek over de drie Onvergeeflijke vloeken. De leraren hadden hem toestemming gegeven om de boeken te lezen die hij maar wilde, ze wilden zo'n goede leerling graag stimuleren. Toen hij weer eens op weg was naar de leerlingenkamer met twee dikke boeken onder zijn arm, werd hij inneens aangeklampt door professor Perkamentus. 'Ah, Serverus, goed dat ik je tref! Zou ik je even kunnen spreken in mijn kantoor? Als je even tijd hebt natuurlijk?' 'Waar gaat het over?' antwoordde Sneep wantrouwend. Hij had Perkamentus nooit gemogen. Die heldere blauwe ogen van hem, het was net of hij door je heen keek. En hij was altijd zo opgewekt, zo bezorgd over alles en iedereen, zo [i]vaderlijk[/i]. 'Dat vertel ik je liever in mijn kantoor, als je het niet erg vindt...' Perkamentus liep een paar stappen in de richting van de deur van zijn kantoor en hield deze uitnodigend open. Even aarzelde Sneep maar toen stapte hij toch naar binnen. De zomerzon straalde door het raam en liet zijn licht vallen op een klein tafeltje met allerlei vreemd uitziende zilveren voorwerpen erop. Ze glinsterden in het licht en uit verschillende van de instrumenten kwamen kleine rookwolkjes. Op het bureau van de professor stond langs een stapel perkamenten een grote glazen pot vol met allerlei soorten Snoepjes: Chocokikkers, Suikerveren, Bruisballen, noem het maar op, het zat erin. Perkamentus liep behendig door het kantoor en nam plaats achter het eikenhouten bureau. Sneep bleef aarzelde staan en keek het kantoor rond. 'Ga hier maar even zitten,' Perkamentus gebaarde naar de stoel die tegenover hem stond. Langzaam liep Sneep er naartoe en ging tegenover Perkamentus aan het bureau zitten. 'Waar wilde u me over spreken?' vroeg Sneep weer. Perkamentus antwoordde niet meteen. Hij rommelde wat in een la en haalde er een bruine map uit. Hij legde deze op zijn bureau en maakte hem open. Sneep kon niet goed zien wat erin zat, maar het leken op cijferlijsten of iets dergelijks. Perkamentus keek er even naar en vouwde de map toen weer dicht. 'Ik maak me zorgen over je Serverus,' zei hij terwijl hij Sneep serieus aankeek. Sneep meed zijn blik, hij kon die starende blauwe ogen niet aan. 'Voor Toverdranken en Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten zijn je punten uitstekend, ik zou zelf niet beter kunnen doen...maar in de andere vakken lig je achter.' 'Als u daar weer overgaat beginnen, ik heb het daar al over gehad met professor Wafelaar.' 'Dat weet ik,' onderbrak Perkamentus hem. 'En ik weet ook dat hij heeft besloten dat je op grond van je cijfers voor Toverdranken en Verweer Tegen de Zwarte Kunsten bent bevorderd tot het derde jaar. Maar dat is niet het enige waar ik het met je over wilde hebben. Ik wilde het hebben over de boeken die je leest Serverus. Ik weet dat verschillende leraren je toestemming hebben gegeven om boeken uit de verboden afdeling te lezen, maar ik zou je wilen vragen om het niet te doen.' Verbaasd keek Sneep Perkamentus nu aan. 'Ik weet dat het misschien raar klinkt, maar ik wil je ervoor behoeden een grote fout te maken.' Sneeps verbazing werd, zo mogelijk, nog groter. Waar had hij het over. 'Deze boeken bevatten dingen die niet geschikt zijn voor de meeste leerlingen. Het liefst zou ik de boeken verbieden, maar sommige leraren schijnen ze nodig te achten.' Perkamentus zei dit laatste met wat afgunst in zijn stem. 'Ik ben bang dat ze een verkeerde invloed op je hebben.' Zo ging het nog even door. Sneep liet het allemaal over zich heen komen. Deze man dacht toch niet echt dat hij zijn boeken zou laten staan? Na een kleine tien minuutjes had Perkamentus hem laten gaan. Sneep had zich er niets van aangetrokken en was met zijn boeken naar de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich gelopen om gewoon verder te lezen.  
  
Daarna had Perkamentus hem nog vaak gevraagd of hij hem even kon spreken. Sneep deed altijd of hij het te druk had met van alles en nog wat als Perkamentus hem aansprak. Hij had het tot nu toe kunnen voorkomen weer bij hem te moeten komen, maar hij wist dat hij dat niet altijd kon blijven doen.  
  
Maar nu had hij andere zorgen. Hij moest weer een les Verzorging van Fabeldieren overleven zonder in slaap te vallen. Hij vond het vak al slaapverwekkend, maar de leraar was zo mogelijk nog erger. Zelfs de dingen die interessant waren wist hij op zo'n manier te vertellen dat niemand zijn aandacht erbij kon houden. Deze les zouden ze verder gaan met de Boomtrullen.  
  
Al na 5 minuten kon Sneep zijn aandacht al niet meer bij de les houden. Deze keer kwam dat echter niet door het monotone stemgeluid van de professor, maar door iets wat er achter de groep leerlingen gebeurde. Zoals altijd hadden de Zwadderaars Verzorging van Fabeldieren met de Griffoendors. En vier van die Griffoendors waren met iets bezig dat veel interessanter leek te zijn dan de les. 


	5. Vijanden

Hoofdstuk 5: vijanden  
  
'Nee! Doe nou niet!' De vier Griffoendors stonden met hun ruggen naar de rest van de groep toe en Sneep kon niet zien wat ze aan het doen waren. 'Sirius, dat kun je echt niet maken!' fluisterde een van hen nu. Hij had middellang donkerblond haar en zijn gezicht was een beetje ingevallen alsof hij net ziek geweest was. 'Wat nou? Het was James' idee, zeur maar tegen hem!' De jongen die Sirius heette draaide zich om en wilde weer terug lopen naar de andere leerlingen. 'Sirius wacht nou even!' Een jongen met kort warrig donker haar trok Sirius terug aan zijn gewaad. 'Dat Wormstaart en Maanling ertegen zijn, betekend niet dat ik dat ook ben,' zei hij met een grijns op zijn gezicht. 'Op jou kan ik altijd rekenen Gaffel,' grijnsde Sirius. Sirius en James liepen nu met z'n tweeën weg van de groep leerlingen. De twee anderen probeerden hen nog tegen te houden, maar er was geen beginnen aan. Sneep volgde nieuwsgierig geworden de worsteling en zag hoe twee van hen het Bos in liepen.  
  
'Worden we gevolgd?' vroeg James terwijl hij achterom keek. 'Nee, tuurlijk niet,' antwoordde Sirius een beetje geërgerd. 'Wie gaat er nou het Verboden Bos is?' 'Wij,' zei James grijnzend. Zo liepen ze nog een tijdje verder. Ze schenen te weten welke kant ze op moesten, alsof ze er vaker waren geweest. Al gauw stonden de bomen zo dicht op elkaar dat het schemerdonker werd. De doornstruiken werden steeds hoger, sommige kwamen nu al tot hun schouders.  
  
Ze merkten niet dat een donkere figuur hen volgde. Sneep was hen stiekem gevolgd toen ze het bos in waren gelopen. Hij volgde hen nu op enige afstand. Hij probeerde zo min mogelijk geluid te maken, wat niet altijd lukte. Hij had moeite het vage pad te volgen dat James en Sirius volgden. Hij was nog nooit in het bos geweest en de aanblik ervan beviel hem niet. Maar hij zou nu niet meer terug kunnen gaan, hij zou de weg nooit meer vinden.  
  
Zo liepen ze geruime tijd verder. Na een tijdje konden ze een stukje verderop vreemde geluiden horen. James en Sirius schenen blij te zijn ze horen, maar Sneep werd erdoor beangstigd. Ze hoorden nu het duidelijk herkenbare geluid van zware voetstappen. Sneep zag dat er in de verte plots meer licht tussen de bomen doorkwam; er moest een soort open plek zijn.  
  
Plots klonk er een ijzingwekkende kreet tussen de bomen door. Sneeps nekharen gingen ervan overeind staan. Hij hield nu even stil. Hij wist niet zeker of hij wel wilde zien wat dat geluid had gemaakt. Hij zag dat James en Sirius voor hem nu ook twijfelden. Ze keken elkaar even angstig aan, maar liepen toen toch aarzelend verder. Sneep wist dat hij niet achter kon blijven, dus overwon hij zijn angst en ging hen weer achterna.  
  
'Hé die Hagrid!' hoorde hij Sirius riepen. De zware voetstappen hielden plotseling op. 'Wat doen jullie hier? Jullie horen op school!' hoorde Sneep een verwarde Hagrid zeggen. 'We zijn hier toch ook op school?' antwoordde James nu schijnheilig. 'En we zijn hier om jou te helpen. Verzorging van Fabeldieren hè?' Hagrid scheen even te zijn overrompeld. Sneep had zich nu verstopt achter een paar grote rododendronstruiken. Hij kon alles wat er gebeurde perfect zien zonder gezien te worden. Hagrid droeg een grote dode koe die droop van het bloed over zijn schouder. Sneep gruwelde van de aanblik ervan. 'Wat heb je daar? Vroeg James terwijl hij naar de dode koe wees.  
  
'Dit?' Hij wees naar de koe en legde hem op de grond. 'Das niks, gewoon wat te eten voor de beessies hier, weet je wel.' Hij scheen om de een of andere reden niet helemaal op zijn gemak te zijn. James en Sirius keken nu enigszins geschrokken naar de dode koe op de grond. Toen hij nog over Hagrids schouder had gehangen, hadden ze niet goed kunnen zien wat het was. Nu wensten ze dat ze niet hadden gevraagd wat het was. 'Wat voor dieren ben je eigenlijk aan het voeren?' vroeg Sirius aarzelend.  
  
'Oh, niks speciaals ofzo...nog iets gebeurd op school vandaag?' Sirius en James merkten meteen dat Hagrid Sirius' vraag probeerde te ontwijken. Dat was niks voor hem; hij vertelde hen altijd graag over de verschillende fabeldieren, het was als een soort passie voor Hagrid. Vooral over de dieren in het Bos scheen hij alles te weten. Hoe gevaarlijker, hoe meer Hagrid ervan scheen te weten. 'Hagrid, wat probeer je voor ons achter te houden?' vroeg James hem meteen. 'Achterhouden? Ik hou helemaal niks achter, wat den –' Hagrid stopte midden in zijn zin en keek verschrikt naar de overkant van de open plek. James en Sirius draaiden zich om en volgden zijn blik, maar ze zagen niet waarvan Hagrid zo schrok. 'J-jullie kunnen b- beter gaan,' stotterde hij.  
  
'Hagrid, wat is er aan de hand?' vroeg Sirius nu. Hij liet het niet merken, maar hij voelde zich totaal niet op zijn gemak. Ook James keek ongemakkelijk om zich heen. Hij had het gevoel dat hij door onzichtbare ogen werd bekeken. Hagrid bleef naar een punt staren. 'Zien jullie ze dan niet?' bracht hij zacht uit. Hij wees naar de rand van de open plek. James en Sirius keken naar de plek die Hagrid aanwees, maar zagen niets. 'Hagrid, er is daar niks!' zei James nu een beetje bang. Opeens klonk er een kreet over de open plek en Hagrid, James en Sirius keken zo snel ze konden naar de plek waar die vandaan kwam. Uit de grote rododendronstuiken kwam nu een jongen in een zwart gewaad met vet, zwart haar aangerend. Hij keek doodsbang naar de struiken waar hij net in had gelegen.  
  
Sneep had de hele tijd vanuit de struiken toegekeken. Toen Hagrid geschrokken naar de rand van de open plek had gekeken, had Sneep hetzelfde gezien als hem: een groot gevleugeld zwart paard. Het zag er uit alsof het maandenlang niets meer te eten had gehad, het was helemaal uitgemergeld. Maar wat Sneep het meeste angst aan joeg, waren zijn ogen. Ze waren vuurrood en leken dwars door hem heen te kijken. Sneep was daarna verlamd van angst, hij kon alleen nog naar het ondier kijken. Toen had hij opeens iets gevoeld in de buurt van zijn enkels. Doodsbang waagde hij het om op te kijken. Hij keek recht in de ogen van een ander 'paard' dat hem van achteren was genaderd. Even kon hij geen woord uitbrengen van angst, maar zodra hij controle kreeg over zijn lichaam, had hij het uitgeschreeuwd en was hij de struiken uit gerend.  
  
'Wie ben jij nou weer?' bracht Hagrid geschrokken en verbaasd uit. Sneep kon geen woord meer uitbrengen: het uitgemergelde paard kwam nu op een drafje op hem afgerend. Hij was weer verlamd van angst en keek hoe het paard steeds dichter op hem af kwam. 'Hagrid, wat gebeurt er?' vroeg James nu bang. Hagrid antwoordde niet, maar rommelde zenuwachtig in zijn zakken. Toen hij gevonden had wat hij zocht, begon hij snel op Sneep af te lopen. Bij Sneep brak ondertussen het angstzweet uit. Het paard stond nu op minder dan een meter afstand van hem en Sneep kon zijn adem in zijn gezicht voelen. Toen werd Sneep opeens door iets groots en zwaars aan de kant gedrukt.  
  
James en Sirius zagen hoe Hagrid met een roze paraplu wild heen en weer stak, ze zagen niet wat hij probeerde neer te steken. 'Snap jij er nog iets van?' fluisterde James angstig. Sirius antwoordde niet. 'Sirius?' James keek naar Sirius en zag dat zijn gezich helemaal wit weggetrokken was. 'K- kijk dan!' Hij wees naar de dode koe die Hagrid in zijn haast op de grond had gegooid. James volgde zijn vinger en zag het zelfde. Iets at van de koe, iets trok kleine stukje vlees los die steeds opeens verdwenen. James schrok zich rot en zette van schrok een stap achteruit.  
  
Hij stootte tegen iets hards aan en keek om. Maar hij zag niks. Bevend hief hij zijn hand op. Opeens raakte hij iets dat hij niet kon zien, en trok zijn hand vliegensvlug terug. 'Hagrid? Wat is dit?' bracht hij doodsbang uit.  
  
Hagrid was intussen alweer teruggelopen. Hij had Sneep aan zijn hand meegesleurd en stond nu weer bij Sirius en James. 'Niet iedereen ken Terzielers zijn, tuurlijk, had ik eerder motten bedenken. Maar jullie hadden nooit het bos in motten kommen, veels te gevaarlijk...'  
  
Zonder nog iets te zeggen duwde hij James en Sirius voor zich uit en leidde hij hen vliegensvlug het bos uit. Voor ze het beseften stonden ze weer in de heldere herfstzon op het terrein van Zweinstein. Sneep had nog steeds knikkende knieën, maar James en Sirius leken alweer te zijn hersteld. Vooral Sirius leek zijn nieuwsgierigheid weer terug te krijgen. 'Wat was dat daar nou? Wat zijn Terzielers? En wat doen ze in het Bos als ze gevaarlijk zijn?' 'Een vraag tegelijk graag, en denk maar niet dat je overal antwoord op krijgt!' zei Hagrid dreigend. 'Zoals ik al zei, waren dat dus Terzielers, en niet iedereen ken ze zien.' 'Maar waarom dan niet?' onderbrak Sirius hem nu. 'Dat weet ik nie, er is niet zoveel over ze bekend, en ze zijn hier nog maar net. Ze zijn nog helemaal niet afgericht en zo.' 'Hoezo afgericht? Wat moet je met onzichtbare beesten? En zelfs jij was er bang voor! Wat hebben ze dan voor nut? En wat deed hij daar eigenlijk?' Sirius wees nu naar Sneep tot nu toe naar zijn schoenen had staan staren.  
  
'Dat vraag ik me eigenlijk ook af...zeg es wat jongen, hoe heet je?' Geschrokken keek Sneep op. 'I-ik b-b-ben S-serve-verus,' fluisterde hij bijna onverstaanbaar. 'Wat?' vroeg Sirius, 'ik verstond je niet, zei je nou Secretus?' James barstte spontaan uit in een bulderend lachen. 'Secretus, hoe kom je erbij?' Hagrid wierp een boze blik op James en Sirius en ze hielden onmiddellijk hun mond. 'Ik zal je naar de ziekenzaal brengen, Terzielers kennen een slechte invloed op mensen hebben, vooral op degenen die ze kunnen zien. En jullie twee,' Hagrid wendde zich weer tot James en Sirius, 'jullie gaan onmiddellijk terug naar het kasteel en terug naar de les!' Hagrid keek heb even dreigend aan en liep toen met Sneep richting het kasteel. James en Sirius volgden hem op enige afstand.  
  
'Secretus,' mompelde James lachend. 'Wat deed hij daar eigenlijk, midden in het bos, zou hij ons gevolgd zijn?' vroeg Sirius zich hardop af. 'Dat moet wel,' antwoordde James, 'hoe zou hij daar anders terecht moeten zijn gekomen?' Ze zagen nu hoe Hagrid en Sneep het bordes op liepen in de richting van de grote deuren van het kasteel. 'Waarom kon Secretus ze eigenlijk wel zien en wij niet?' vroeg James. 'Dat vraag ik me ook af, en wat is Hagrid met die beesten van plan?' Sirius keek James aan met een veelbetekenende grijns op zijn gezicht. 


	6. De eerste aanval

Hoofdstuk 6  
  
Toen James, Lily, Sirius, Remus en Peter eenmaal naar huis gingen, was de zon al uren onder. Ze liepen tezamen over de donkere wegen. Sinds Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners meer en meer macht kregen, ging niemand meer alleen over straat, laat staan 's avonds in het donker.  
  
'James en Sirius, loop eens wat door!' zei Lily een beetje geïrriteerd. 'Lily, we hebben morgen toch geen dienst, we hebben tijd genoeg!' 'Maar toch ben ik het liefst zo snel mogelijk thuis, ik heb de hele avond al last van een vreemd soort voorgevoel...' 'Hormonen,' fluisterde James tegen Sirius die begon te lachen. Lily sloeg haar ogen ten hemel.  
  
'James Potter, als jij niet weer teveel gezopen had, was ik wel naar huis Verschijnseld. Als je niet erg vindt, ben ik graag zo snel mogelijk thuis, dus zou je alsjeblieft door kunnen lopen?' James leek nogal overrompeld te zijn door Lily's woorden en nu was het haar beurt om te lachen. 'Wat nou weer?' 'Je zou je gezicht nu eens moeten zien.' James liep naar Lily toe en sloeg een arm om haar schouder. 'Daarom ben je toch op me gevallen,' fluisterde hij in haar oor.  
  
'Daar gaan we weer,' mompelde Sirius achter hen. 'Ik denk dat we ze maar weer alleen moeten laten,' mompelde Remus tegen Sirius. 'Goed idee,' zei Sirius. 'Hé James! Wij gaan hier de andere kant op, we zien jullie morgen wel weer!' 'Oké, tot morgen,' riep James zonder achterom te kijken. Sirius, Remus en Peter liepen een steegje in dat naar de hoofdweg leidde. Het was er nog donkerder dan op straat en er lag allerlei rotzooi op de grond. Sirius struikelde bijna over iets dat op de grond lag. 'Waarom kunnen die Dreuzels hun rommel nou nooit opruimen?' 'Omdat zij die niet gemaakt hebben.' De kille stem kwam achter hen vandaan. Vliegensvlug draaiden Remus en Sirius zich om. Vier figuren in zwarte gewaden stonden voor hen. Alle vier hadden ze hun toverstok getrokken en op hen gericht. Sirius zag nu waarover hij bijna gestruikelt was; voor hem lag een bewegeloos lichaam met het gezicht naar de grond gericht.  
  
'Sirius Zwarts, een keer zonder Potter, wat een verrassing,' zei een van de Dooddoeners op een sarcastische toon. 'Denk maar niet dat je dat nog na kunt vertellen,' antwoordde Sirius meteen. De Dooddoeners begonnen te lachen. Sirius keek Remus niet begrijpend aan, Remus keek op dezelfde manier naar Sirius. 'Ik denk dat je er maar aan moet wennen dat je zonder je geliefde Potter bent,' zei de Dooddoener die het verst van hen af stond, 'morgen zullen hij en z'n modderbloedje er niet meer zijn.' Sirius trok vliegensvlug zijn toverstok en vuurde een regen van vloeken op de vier Dooddoeners af. Remus volgde zijn voorbeeld en Peter kwam onhandig achter hen aan. De Dooddoeners waren hier echter op voorbereid en hun schildspreuken weerden het grootste deel van de vloeken af. 'Je zult toch echt sneller moeten zijn, Zwarts.' De stem kwam Sirius bekend voor, hoewel hij hem op dat moment niet kon plaatsen. 'IMPEDIMENTA!' De vloek die Remus afvuurde raakte de Dooddoener recht op zijn borst en hij vloog hard tegen de muur achter hem, waar hij bewegeloos bleef liggen. 'Dank je, Remus,' zei Sirius grijnzend.  
  
De drie overgebleven Dooddoeners keken even aarzelend naar de bewusteloze Dooddoener. 'Jullie zijn toch al te laat om Potter te redden,' zei een van hen. Hij pakte de bewusteloze Dooddoener vast en Verdwijnselde. De andere twee volgden zijn voorbeeld. Sirius, Remus en Peter waren weer alleen het steegje. 'We moeten naar James en Lily! Snel!' riep Sirius. Hij rende zo hard hij kon het steegje uit en rende in de richting die James en Lily waren gelopen. Remus en Peter renden zo snel ze konden achter hem aan, maar ze konden hem niet bijhouden. Ze zagen hoe Sirius zo'n 10 meter voor hen een hoek omsloeg, en daar stil bleef staan. Remus en Peter haalden hem in en zagen dezelfde ravage als hem. Hoewel er niemand meer te zien was, was er duidelijk sprake geweest van een gevecht. Midden in de straat was een grote krater waar water uit omhoog spoot, op meerdere plaatsen waren inslagen van spreuken te zien en een gedoofde lantaarnpaal hing over de straat. Hoewel hij het bijna niet durfde keek Remus toch omhoog. Hij wendde zijn gezicht meteen weer af, want hij zag wat hij had gevreesd: het teken van de Heer van het Duister. 'Nee,' fluisterde hij en hij sloeg zijn handen voor zijn gezicht.  
  
Sirius keek nog steeds verlamd naar de enorme ravage. 'Het moet Voldemort zelf geweest zijn,' fluisterde hij. Een traan liep nu over zijn gezicht. 'I- ik denk dat w-we hier beter weg k-kunnen gaan,' fluisterde Peter zacht. 'Ik denk dat je gelijk hebt,' fluisterde Remus, 'we moeten Perkamentus waarschuwen.' Een voor een Verdwijnselden ze, en ze Verschijnselden weer op het Hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks.  
  
Ondanks het late uur was het er toch een drukte van jewelste. Tovenaars en heksen liepen af en aan, en niemand scheen oog te hebben voor de drie vrienden die zojuist gearriveerd waren. Opeens kwam een man met een verweerd gezicht en een grote hap uit zijn neus op hen aflopen. 'Laat zoals altijd,' zei hij toen hij hen zag staan. 'Wat dachten jullie? Laten we eens een avondje gaan doorzakken? Laten we het eens een avondje rustig aan doen? Ik zeg niet voor niets: Wees waakzaam! Denken jullie dat ik dat voor de grap roep? Nou, wat staan jullie daar te staan? James is hier al minstens 5 minuten geleden aangekomen, ik dacht dat jullie hem wel zouden willen spreken. Ja? Schiet dan op, we hebben niet de hele dag de tijd!' 'Is James hier? Maar we dachten... Maar het teken...' 'Wat dachten jullie nou weer? Geloof niks voor je het zeker weet! Luisteren jullie dan echt nooit naar me? James zit in de keuken, madame Pleister is nog even met Lily bezig, maar die zal zo dadelijk ook wel komen.' Dolleman liep weer verder om een jong uitziende tovenaar die bezig was met een aantal rollen perkament uit te foeteren en Sirius, Remus en Peter wurmden zich tussen de mensenmassa door in de richting van de keuken.  
  
Daar vonden ze James die diep in gesprek was met Perkamentus. Hij had een aantal lelijke schrammen op zijn gezicht, maar zag er verder kerngezond uit. 'Zijn jullie daar eindelijk?' vroeg hij grijnzend toen hij zijn vrienden in de deuropenig zag staan. 'James, je leeft nog!' Sirius rende op hem af en wilde hem omhelzen. 'Wat dacht je dan? Sirius? Wat is er gebeurd?' James zag dat Sirius het serieus meende. 'We werden aangevallen door een Dooddoeners, maar daar gaat het niet om. Toen we jou en Lily achterna gingen, vonden we een enorme ravage, en het teken zweefde boven de straat...we dachten...we dachten dat je er geweest was.'  
  
Even viel er een stilte. 'Dat was ik ook bijna,' zei James. 'Maar gelukkig kon hij op tijd ontkomen,' zei Perkamentus die voor het eerste sprak. 'Ik heb net uitgebreid met James gesproken, en ik denk dat nu wel even alleen zal willen zijn met zijn vrienden. Ik zal meteen even gaan kijken hoe het met Lily gaat.' 'Ze komt er toch wel weer bovenop?' vroeg James bezorgd. 'Zeker weten,' zei Perkamentus en hij liep de keuken uit.  
  
'Maar wat is er dan gebeurd?' vroeg Sirius nu. James keek even naar de grond alsof hij liever geen antwoord zou geven op die vraag. 'Lily en ik liepen gewoon verder nadat jullie waren weggegaan. We sloegen die zijstraat in, en we waren de hoek nog niet om of daar was hij.' 'Voldemort?' Sirius durfde het bijna niet te vragen. 'Ja, hij was alleen en had het duidelijk op ons gemunt. Lily en ik konden nog net op tijd wegkomen.' Er viel een korte stilte. 'Dat dit nou juist vandaag moest gebeuren!' riep Sirius plotseling uit. 'Nu we eindelijk weer eens wat goed nieuws hadden!' 'Dat was het vreemde, Voldemort scheen te weten dat Lily en ik daar waren. Hij wist het gewoon. Maar niemand wist dat we daar zouden zijn, behalve wij dan. We zijn meteen na de vergadering gegaan.'  
  
'Sneep!' riep Sirius. 'Sneep wist het! We kwamen hem tegen toen we weggingen, hij wist het! Hij moet het vertelt hebben aan Voldemort! Ik wist het! Ik wist dat we hem niet konden vertrouwen!'  
  
Een bleek najaarszonnetje scheen door het kleine raampje van de Noordertoren. Het haardvuur brandde hoog en een wierook walm verspreidde zich door het lokaal. Waarzeggerij was een van de saaiste vakken die er bestond volgens Sneep. Het was al laat op de middag en het blokuur Waarzeggerij was al bijna voorbij. Het was al bijna 5 uur en Sneep hield het niet lang meer uit bij de verschrikkelijke leraar die Waarzeggerij gaf. Professor Toffel was een beroemde Ziener en de leerlingen van Zweinstein 'hadden het voorrecht les van hem te hebben', zoals hij maar al te vaak zei.  
  
Zoals altijd staarde hij uit raam over het terrein van Zweinstein. Het bos lag er verlaten bij. Sneep was er na de laatste keer nooit meer in geweest en was dat ook zeker niet van plan. Hij bleef lui uit het raam staren tot iets zijn aandacht trok. Twee personen liepen over het grasveld. Hoewel Sneep het niet goed kon zien, dacht hij madame Plijster te herkennen, de heks van de Ziekenafdeling. Wie met haar meeliep kon hij niet zien. Hij volgde de twee terwijl ze verder liepen. Wat deden ze daar? En waar gingen ze naar toe. Opeens bedacht Sneep zich dat hij zijn verrekijker nog is zijn tas had zitten. Het afgelopen weekend was er een Zwerkbal wedstrijd geweest en hij had hem er nog niet uitgehaald. Zo onopvallend mogelijk probeerde Sneep zijn verrekijker te pakken te krijgen. Het lukte hem zonder dat professor Toffel het zag en hij staarde door de verrekijker door het raam. Het duurde even voor hij de twee personen gevonden had, maar toen kon hij ze ook duidelijk zien. De een was inderdaad madame Plijster. En de ander was niemand minder dan Remus Lupos, de beste vriend van Sirius en James. Hij zag er niet goed uit, hij had donkere wallen onder zijn ogen en leek uitgeput. Maar als hij zo ziek was, wat deed hij dan buiten met madame Plijster? Hoorde hij niet op de ziekenzaal?  
  
Sneep keek even over de verrekijker heen en zag dat ze nu in de richting van de Beukwilg liepen. Wat gingen ze daar nou weer doen?  
  
'SERVERUS SNEEP! Ik probeer hier les te geven! Als je het Verboden Bos zo interessant vindt, kan ik wel wat voor je regelen!' Sneep ging zo snel hij kon weer recht op stoel zitten en staarde naar zijn openliggende boek. 'Sorry professor,' mompelde hij.  
  
De eerstvolgende minuten hield professor Toffel Sneep scherp in de gaten. Zodra Sneep de kans kreeg keek hij weer uit het raam. Hij zag madame Plijster alleen teruglopen naar het kasteel, Remus Lupos was nergens te bekennen. 


	7. Verdenkingen

Hoofdstuk 7: verdenkingen  
  
Sneep kon niet uit zijn hoofd zetten wat er gebeurd was. Hij begreep nog steeds niet waar Lupos gebleven was en moest en zou erachter komen. Het was inmiddels gewoon geworden voor Serverus dat James en Sirius hem nariepen op de gang. Het was begonnen na dat hele gedoe in het bos. Iedereen keer als Serverus hen tegenkwam noemden ze hem 'Secretus'. Sneep besteedde er geen aandacht aan, zo zou het zo snel mogelijk weer over zijn. Als het lukte, probeerde Sneep hen te achtervolgen zonder dat ze het merkten, James en Sirius waren immers Lupos' beste vrienden, misschien wisten zij waar hij met madame Plijster heen was gegaan. Het was moeilijk ze te volgen, James en Sirius schenen steeds op merkwaardige wijze te verdwijnen en dan opeens weer een stuk verderop weer tevoorschijn te komen. Nadat hij hen een tijdje gevolgd had, merkte hij dat ze geheime gangen gebruikten. De geheime gangen bevonden zich op de raarste plaatsen: achter harnassen, schilderijen, wandtapijten en zelfs spiegels. Niets was wat het leek op deze school.  
  
Sneep achtervolgde James en Sirius zo vaak hij kon, maar hij zorgde er altijd voor dat hij niet ontdekt werd. Toen hij hen weer eens achtervolgde door een donkere, smalle gang achter een van de harnassen op de derde verdieping, bleef hij met zijn gewaad ergens achter steken. Hij hoorde hoe James en Sirius verder door de gang liepen, toen een knal, en daarna werd het doodstil. Sneep trok aan zijn gewaad maar het liet niet los. 'Lumos' Het hielp niet veel. Het enige wat Sneep zag was een donkere gang voor hem en een donkere gang achter hem. Hij trok nog een paar keer hard aan zijn gewaad en uiteindelijk scheurde hij het los. Een groot stuk zwart stof hing nog aan de muur, en groot stuk ontbrak uit zijn gewaad. Sneep vloekte een keer en rende verder de gang in, hij zou het later wel repareren.  
  
Al snel bereikte hij het einde van de gang, een donkere houten muur, zo te zien de achterkant van een spiegels of schilderij. Aan de andere kant ervan hoorde hij mensen lopen en praten. Hij kon nu dus niet uit de geheime gang komen, zonder opgemerkt te worden. En als James en Sirius nu nog in de buurt zouden zijn, zouden ze meteen doorhebben dat Sneep hen had achtervolgd. Het enige logische om te doen was dus teruggaan naar de ingang van de geheime gang en er James en Sirius later maar weer gaan achtervolgen. Sneep haastte zich door de smalle gang.  
  
Er moest al een een hele tijd zijn verstreken sinds Sneep de geheime gang was ingegaan, de lessen waren vast al begonnen. Sneep bedacht alvast een goed excuus voor zijn te laat komen: hij had nieuwe ingrediënten opgehaald voor zijn toverdranken beneden in de kerkers. Hij deed dat bijna iedere dag dus de leraren controleerden het niet eens meer. Sneep zag het einde van de gang al en stak zijn hand al uit om de geheime deur open te duwen. Hij duwde de deur open op een kier en zag meteen dat de gang compleet verlaten was. Sneep stapte uit de geheime gang achter het harnas en sloot de deur. Hij rende de gang in op weg naar Bezweringen totdat...  
  
'JIJ DAAR! Hoor je niet in de les? Wat doe je daar?' De congiërge, meneer Impatiens, stond halverwege de gang en keek hem strak aan. 'Nou? Krijg ik nog antwoord?' 'Eh, ik kom net uit de kelders, ik heb wat extra ingrediënten voor toverdranken opgehaald,' loog Sneep. 'Ja ja, m'n neus! Ik kom net uit de kelders, helemaal ondergestroomd na die storm van gisteravond, en jij bent daar duidelijk niet geweest! Anders was ik je wel tegengekomen! Je liegt dus, en als ik niet snel te horen krijg wat je echt aan het doen was, krijg je strafwerk!' Impatiens keek Sneep streng aan. 'Ha! Je krijgt sowieso wel strafwerk! Je loog over wat je aan het doen was, dus je hebt iets gedaan wat niet mag! Kom jij maar even met mij mee mannetje!' 'Maar -' wilde Sneep protesteren. 'Niets te maren! Strafwerk, maar eerst even melden bij het Hoofd van je Huis! Zwadderich zo te zien! Dat wordt strafregels schrijven, er valt jammer genoeg niets meer te poetsen, dat hebben die belhamels van een Potter en Zwarts afgelopen week nog allemaal gedaan, jammer, maar misschien krijg je daar later nog een kans voor,' zei Impatiens met een boosaardige grijns op zijn gezicht. De hele weg naar het kantoor van het Hoofd van Sneeps afdeling bleef Impatiens maar doorzeuren over straffen die geschikt zouden zijn voor de leerlingen en de ondergelopen kelders en het werk dat hij daar wel weer niet aan zou hebben.  
  
Toen ze bij het Hoofd van Zwadderich aankwamen, liet Impatiens Sneep buiten staan wachten terwijl hij zelf naar binnen ging. Vijf minuten later stond hij alweer buiten.  
  
'Nou, je hebt geluk mannetje. Je hoeft maar 1 avond na te blijven. Ik weet niet wat je precies hebt gedaan, maar je Hoofd lijkt je nogal aardig te vinden. Ik verwacht je vanavond om 6 uur precies, en laat je niet te laat zijn!'  
  
Sirius was ervan overtuigd dat Sneep hen had verraden, en niemand, zelfs Perkamentus niet kon hem op andere gedachten brengen. 'Sneep was de enige die wist dat we daar waren! We hebben het hem zelf verteld!' 'Sirius, ik denk dat je het fout hebt, Perkamentus vertrouwt hem, en ik vertrouw Perkamentus,' ging Remus ertegenin. 'Wie moet het hem anders vertelt hebben? Is het Peter soms geweest? Is Peter soms even naar Voldemort gelopen om het hem te vertellen?' Peter keek Sirius opeens erg benauwd aan. 'Peter, ik dacht je nu toch onderhand aan die naam gewend was geraakt!' 'Maar Sirius, zelfs Sneep zou niet zo stom zijn,' zei James nu. 'Hij is vandaag bij de Orde gekomen. Begrijp me niet verkeerd, maar zelfs Sneep zou niet zo stom zijn. De eerste dag van zijn gespioneer al uit de Orde worden gezet, hij heeft nog wel hersens, tenminste, dat denk ik...' 'Daarom juist! Nog een reden! Niemand zal hem verdenken! Iedereen denkt dat iemand anders het heeft gedaan! Oh, als ik Sneep te pakken krijg!' 'Ik weet trouwens helemaal niet meer zo zeker of hij ons wel opwachtte, hij was daar waarschijnlijk gewoon toevallig.'  
  
'Dat zeg je nu, daarnet was je er nog zeker van!' Sirius keek James verontwaardigd aan. 'Jongens, zouden jullie daar als-je-blieft geen ruzie over willen maken?' zei Remus geïrriteerd. 'Het is midden in de nacht, en we hebben net een heleboel meegemaakt. Morgen ziet alles er misschien weer heel anders uit. James, zou jij trouwens niet even bij Lily gaan kijken?' voegde hij er nog snel aan toe. 'Lily!' zei James. 'Ik was haar helemaal vergeten!' James stond zo snel op dat zijn stoel achterover viel en hij snelde de keuken uit. 'Echt weer iets voor James,' mompelde Sirius lachend. 'Zo boos op mij worden dat hij Lily vergeet... ' Er verscheen nu ook een flauwe glimlach op Remus' gezicht. 'Ik denk dat we wel wat slaap kunnen gebruiken,' zei deze. 'Zeker weten,' zei Sirius terwijl hij gaapte. 'Dan ben ik morgen goed uitgerust om Sneep de wind van voren te geven.' Sirius wachtte Remus' reactie niet af en liep haastig de keuken uit.  
  
'Kom op Peter, dan gaan wij ook naar bed,' mompelde Remus slaperig. Er kwam geen antwoord. 'Peter?' Remus keek de keuken rond, maar het enige wat hij zag was een omgevallen stoel. Van Peter was geen spoor te bekennen... 


	8. Chantage

Hoofdstuk 8: Strafwerk  
  
'Wat? Nablijven? Jij?. Wat heb je gedaan? Heb je een eerstejaars omvergelopen of zoiets?' zei Lucius spottend tegen Sneep. 'Of begin je eindelijk door te krijgen wat het inhoud om een Duistere tovenaar te zijn?' 'Denk dat ik dat niet begrijp ofzo?' ging Sneep er tegenin. 'Volgens mij snap ik veel beter dan jij! Het is niet de bedoeling dat het opvalt! Niet iedereen hoeft te weten wat ik in m'n vrije tijd doe! Laat ze het maar raden, zolang ik het maar weet!' Lucius klakte met zijn tong. 'Serverus, we hebben deze discussie al minstens 100 keer gevoerd en je weet goed wat ik ervan vind. Maar laten we daar nu niet weer over beginnen, ik wil weten wat er gebeurd is.'  
  
Langzaam begon Sneep te vertellen wat er gebeurd was. Hij vertelde over de geheime gang, en hoe hij vast was komen te zitten. Hij 'vergat' echter te vertellen hoe hij de geheime gang had ontdekt en wat hij de laatste paar dagen vooral had gedaan: James en Sirius achtervolgen.  
  
'Ken je nog meer geheime gangen?' vroeg Lucius nieuwsgierig. 'Waarom wil je dat weten?' vroeg Sneep verbaasd. 'Gewoon. Wie wil er nou niet de geheime gangen van Zweinstein kennen?' 'Ik ken er wel een paar ja, maar die kent iedereen volgens mij wel.' Lucius keek hem verwonderd aan. 'Iedereen? Volgens mij weet de helft van die minkukels hier niet eens dat er geheime gangen bestaan!'  
  
Sneep draaide ongemakkelijk heen en weer op zijn stoel. Als hij Lucius zou vertellen over de geheime gangen, zou hij hem ook moeten vertellen hoe hij achter de plaatsen van de geheimen gangen was gekomen en om een reden die hijzelf niet begreep wilde hij niet dat Lucius daar achter zou komen. Iets hield hem tegen Lucius, zijn beste vriend, de waarheid te vertellen.  
  
'Moest je niet om 6 uur bij Impatiens zijn?' zei Lucius plotseling. 'Ja, hoezo?' 'Het is al vijf voor zes en het kantoor van Impatiens is aan de andere kant van het kasteel, dat haal je nooit meer,' zei hij grinnikend. Sneep vloog overeind en stoof de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich door.  
  
Vijf minuten te laat kwam hij aan bij het kantoortje van Impatiens. 'Ik had het kunnen weten! Altijd weer die Zwadderaars! Je weet wat dit betekent! Twee keer extra nablijven, en denk maar niet dat je dan weer te laat kunt komen! Ga snel naar binnen!' Sneep liep met neergebogen hoofd het kantoortje van Impatiens binnen. Uit zijn ooghoek zag nog enkele andere leerlingen staan.  
  
'Nou, iedereen is er eindelijk,' zei Impatiens nors met een blik op Sneep. Dan gaan we nu over op het leuke deel van de avond: de straffen. Jammergenoeg hebben jullie twee,' hij keek twee leerlingen aan, 'deze week al het hele kasteel gepoetst, dus dat kunnen we helaas niet doen, het worden ouderwetse strafregels. Ik wil er 1000 met de hand geschreven! Voor vandaag is de regel: Ik zal me aan de regels houden en deze nooit meer overtreden, en als ik dat wel doe dan schrijf ik nog eens 1000 strafregels!' 'Maar dat is veel te lang!' protesteerde een lange tengere jongen die zo te zien uit Huffelpuf kwam.  
  
'Dat is dan je verdiende loon! Had je je maar eerder moeten bedenken, nou, wat staan jullie daar nog te staan? Ga zitten, pak een perkament en begin te schrijven! We hebben niet de hele dag de tijd! Ik wel, maar jullie niet neem ik aan!' Hij keek hen aan met zijn kwaadste blik en een voor een namen de leerlingen plaats achter de tafels en pakten hun veer om te beginnen met schrijven.  
  
'Wacht even!' zei hij dreigend toen Sneep achter een tafeltje plaatsnam. Eerst dacht Sneep dat hij het tegen hem had, maar toen hij opkeek zag hij dat Impatiens twee andere jongens aankeek, twee Griffioendors. 'Denk maar niet dat jullie nog bij elkaar mogen zitten, oh nee! Ik heb wel geleerd van de vorige keren. Jij, Zwarts, jij gaat met mij mee. Ik zet je in een apart lokaal. En ik neem een paar van die andere belhamels met me mee. Denk maar niet dat je een lokaal voor jezelf krijgt! Oh nee! Jij, jij en jij daar!' Hij wees een aantal leerlingen aan, onder wie Sneep, 'jullie komen met mij en Zwarts hier mee.'  
  
Sneep en twee Huffelpuffers pakten stonden weer op en liepen achter Impatiens en Sirius aan. 'Beginnen jullie maar vast met schrijven!' riep hij naar de achterblijvers. 'En laat me niet merken dat jullie iets anders hebben gedaan in de tijd dat ik weg ben!'  
  
Zwijgend volgden ze Impatiens door de gang. Aan het einde ervan, nog binnen gehoorsafstand van zijn kantoortje, opende hij de deur van het Bezweringenlokaal en liet hen binnen. 'Ga zitten, pak een veer en een stuk perkament en begin met schrijven! Ik ga even naar de andere groep.' Impatiens keek hen venijnig aan en liep het lokaal weer uit. 'En doorwerken!' riep hij vanaf de gang. Sirius maakte een grof gebaar in de richting waar Impatiens' stem vandaan kwam en wierp zich achter een tafeltje. Opstandig haalde hij een stuk perkament en een veer tevoorschijn. Sneep nam achter hem plaats en de twee Huffelpuffers gingen ook zitten.  
  
Een paar minuten later was het enige geluid het krassen van vier veren op perkament. Impatiens kwam regelmatig controleren of ze nog aan het werk waren. Ze hoorden hem iedere keer al van verre aan komen stappen, zijn zware voetstappen echoden door de gang. Hij probeerde iedere keer de deur onopvallend open te maken, maar dat werkte niet aangezien iedereen hem al lang en breed had aan had komen horen lopen.  
  
Het schrijven van de strafregels schoot maar niet op bij Sneep. Af en toe wierp hij een blik op het papier van de Huffelpuffer naast hem om te zien dat hij al minstens twee keer zo ver was als Sneep. De tweede Huffelpuffer scheen nog sneller te schrijven en hij was dan ook als eerste klaar. Hij wachtte even tot Impatiens kwam, liet zijn perkament zien en mocht gaan. Niet veel later was de tweede Huffelpuffer ook klaar en zaten Sirius en Sneep alleen in het lokaal.  
  
Sneep vorderde gestaag, hij was net halverwege. Impatiens kwam steeds minder vaak langs, hij werd het heen en weer geloop schijnbaar moe. Om het kwartier keek Sneep op zijn horloge, de tijd schoot absoluut niet op, evenmin als zijn schrijfwerk. Het leek steeds langzamer te gaan. Opeens zag Sneep dat Sirius was opgehouden met schrijven en druk zat te gebaren naar iets dat hij in zijn rechterhand vasthield. Sneep probeerde te zien wat het was. Voorzichtig keek hij op van zijn perkament en keek over Sirius schouder. Eerst zag hij niks, maar toen hij wel wat zag, schrok hij zich een ongeluk.  
  
In zijn hand hield Sirius een soort spiegeltje, maar het weerspiegelde Sirius' gezicht niet. Toen Sneep over zijn grootste schrik heen was, zag hij dat het James' gezicht was dat in het spiegeltje te zien was. Op hetzelfde moment keek James Sneep recht in de ogen aan.  
  
Sirius draaide zich met een ruk om en legde het spiegeltje op z'n kop op de tafel. 'Je zegt niks hierover tegen Impatiens!' siste hij tegen Sneep. 'Als je het ook maar waagt om iets tegen Impatiens te zeggen!' Sneep dacht razendsnel na. Als hij het goed speelde, zou hij zijn voordeel uit deze situatie kunnen halen. Sirius hechtte duidelijk veel waarde aan het spiegeltje. 'En waarom zou ik m'n mond houden?' zei hij uitdagend. Sirius keek hem kwaad aan. 'Waarom? Omdat James en ik je anders met je gewaad boven aan de Noordertoren hangen! Daarom!' 'Als ik boven aan de Noordertoren hang, kan ik nog steeds vertellen wat jij daar hebt,' zei hij kalm en wees naar het spiegeltje op Sirius' tafel. Sirius scheen van zijn stuk te zijn gebracht. 'Maar misschien kunnen we iets regelen.' 'Iets regelen? Wat bedoel je?' vroeg Sirius wantrouwig. 'Als je me antwoord geeft op 1 vraag, dan houd ik m'n mond over dat spiegeltje.' Sirius dacht even na. 'Wat wil je dan weten?'  
  
Sneep keek Sirius zelfingenomen aan. 'Stel je vraag nou maar, dadelijk komt Impatiens terug,' zei Sirius ongeduldig. 'Waar ging Remus Lupos afgelopen week naar toe?' 'Naar de wc, wat bedoel je?' 'Ik bedoel met madame Plijster, ik zag ze over het schoolterrein lopen.' Sirius trok bleek weg. 'Krijg ik nog antwoord of moet ik Impatiens roepen. 'H-hoe weet je dat?' 'Ik had niet gezegd dat jij ook een vraag mocht stellen, geef me nu antwoord, of ik roep Impatiens erbij.' 


	9. Veraden

Hoofdstuk 9  
  
De volgende morgen was iedereen al vroeg aanwezig op het Hoofdkwartier van de Orde van de Feniks. Sirius deed uitgebreid verslag aan James van hun aanval van de vorige avond. Remus die er ook bij stond schudde af en toe zijn hoofd als Sirius weer eens iets heel erg aangedikt vertelde. 'Je had het gezicht van die Dooddoener moeten zien toen ik hem raakte!' 'Eh, Sirius? Dooddoeners hebben toch meestal kappen op zodat je hun gezicht niet kunt zien?' vroeg James. 'Oh ja,' antwoordde Sirius lichtelijk teleurgesteld. 'Maar ik nam hem wel goed te pakken, of niet soms Remus? Remus? Waar ben jij vandaag met je gedachten?'  
  
Remus keek Sirius verbaasd aan. 'Had je het tegen mij? Sorry, maar ik luisterde niet meer helemaal.' 'Ja, dat had ik ook door. Je bent zo afwezig vandaag. Is er iets aan de hand?' 'Ik weet het niet, Peter doet de laatste tijd zo raar. Gisteravond was hij opeens weg, en hij lijkt de laatste tijd nog banger te zijn dan normaal. En nu is hij er alweer niet.' 'Het is nog vroeg,' zei James schouderophalend. 'En dat hij de laatste tijd banger dan normaal is, is ook niet zo gek. Wat wil je met al die aanvallen van Voldemort en zijn Dooddoeners? Zelfs ik ben banger, nou ja, een beetje dan,' voegde hij er grijnzend aan toe. 'Je zult wel gelijk hebben,' zei Remus, 'maar ik maak me toch zorgen. Het is niks voor Peter om te laat te komen. Je kunt veel over hem zeggen, maar is wel altijd op tijd.'  
  
Op dat moment vloog een deur aan de andere kant van de ruimte open en kwam Peter binnengevallen. 'Alsof je het over de duivel hebt,' mompelde James. 'Peter!' Sirius zwaaide naar Peter, maar hij leek het niet te zien. 'PETER!' Peter keek op en zag zijn drie vrienden staan. Snel liep hij in zijn richting. Onderweg viel hij bijna op de grond omdat hij tegen een tafel aanstootte. 'Peter niets voor jou om te laat te komen!' begon Sirius meteen, maar op datzelfde moment kwam Perkamentus de ruimte binnen en hij gaf Peter geen kans om antwoord te geven.  
  
'Is iedereen er? Mooi zo! Ga allemaal snel zitten, we zullen onze tijd vandaag hard nodig hebben.' Perkamentus liep verrassend snel naar het hoofd van de tafel en nam daar plaats. De rest van de Orde, die nieuwsgierig was geworden door zijn woorden, ging snel zitten en wachtte tot Perkamentus zou vertellen wat er aan de hand was. Het was stiller dan het ooit geweest was in het Hoofdkwartier van de Orde, je kon er een speld horen vallen.  
  
Toen stond Perkamentus weer op. 'Goed, jullie zullen allemaal wel weten wat er gisteravond gebeurd is. Ik zal kort even de hoofdpunten met jullie doornemen, maar voor een uitgebreider, en ongetwijfeld ook heroïscher verslag, kunnen jullie terecht bij Sirius Zwarts, die het ongetwijfeld met liefde nog een keer of tien voor jullie zal herhalen.' Sirius fluisterde iets onverstaanbaars en keek een beetje verontwaardigd naar Perkamentus terwijl de rest er wel om kon lachen. Vooral James scheen het hilarisch te vinden.  
  
Perkamentus wachtte even tot het weer stil werd voor hij verder praatte. 'James en Lily zijn gisteravond aangevallen door Voldemort zelf. James gaf zelf al aan dat het wel erg toevallig was dat Voldemort gisteravond daar was. Ik denk zelf niet meteen aan toeval.' Perkamentus sprak niet meteen verder. Hij leek ergens over na te denken, er stonden diepe groeven in zijn voorhoofd. Toen hij weer opkeek leek hij ouder geworden te zijn, bijna teleurgesteld ging hij verder. 'Ik denk niet dat het toeval was, ik denk dat James en Lily zijn verraden.'  
  
'Verraden?' zei James geschrokken. 'Maar wie -' James kon zijn zin niet afmaken omdat hij al werd onderbroken door Sirius die was opgesprongen uit zijn stoel. 'Wie denk je? Sneep natuurlijk! Hij wist dat jullie daar waren! Hij heeft jullie verraden. Ik zei het toch al? Ik -' 'SIRIUS ZWARTS!' bulderde Perkamentus over het geraas van Sirius heen. 'Denk je dat ik Serverus nog bij deze vergadering zou dulden als hij de verrader was?' Sirius leek met stomheid geslagen te zijn. 'Dat dacht ik ook,' zei Perkamentus iets rustiger.  
  
'Zoals ik net al wilde zeggen weet ik dus niet wie de verrader is, ik heb eerlijk gezegd geen idee. Het enige wat ik weet is dat de veradder hier gisteren bij de vergadering aanwezig was.' Dolleman snoof verontwaardigd. 'Dan kan het dus iedereen zijn? Weet je echt niet meer?' 'Op het moment niet, ik heb wel nog enkele vermoedens, maar ik wil niets zeggen voor ik het zeker weet. Er kan nog veel meer verloren gaan als ik het fout heb. Tot die tijd zullen we een stuk voorzichtiger moeten zijn. Vertel niet aan anderen waar je je in je vrije bevindt, spreek niet met anderen over je missies die je voor de Orde uitvoert en vooral: wees ten alle tijde voorzichtig met wat je zegt!' Perkamentus keek de Ordeleden streng aan. 'Ga nu alsjeblieft niet iedereen verdenken, onze kracht ligt in onze eenheid, samen staan we sterk. We kunnen het ons op dit moment niet veroorloven verdeeld te raken. Vroeg of laat, hopelijk vroeg, zal de verader een fout maken en zullen we hem uit kunnen schakelen. Maar tot die tijd wil ik iedereen tot voorzichtigheid manen...'  
  
Perkamentus ging nog een tijdje door met het geven van allerlei waarschuwingen. James en Sirius bespraken intussen hun versie van het verhaal. 'En toch denk ik dat het Sneep was.' 'Sirius, je hoorde Perkamentus net toch?' 'Ja ik hoorde hem, en hij zei dat hij het niet zeker wist, dus Sneep heeft nog alle kans.' 'Sneep ligt teveel voor de hand,' fluisterde James. 'Ik denk dat het juist iemand is waarvan je het absoluut niet zou verwachten.' 'Je verdenkt mij toch niet hè?' fluisterde Sirius geschrokken. 'Doe niet zo gek, tuurlijk ben jij het niet, ik bedoel meer iemand als, als, jij wie eigenlijk? Zie jij hier iemand die graag met Voldemort om zou gaan? Ik in ieder geval niet...'  
  
Sirius keek Sneep even aarzelend aan, maar toen scheen er opeens een vreemd licht in z'n ogen. 'Ze gingen naar de beukwilg, als je het zo graag wilt weten.' 'Lieg niet,' zei Sneep bars. Sirius deed zijn handen omhoog alsof hij zich overgaf. 'Ik lieg niet. Ga ze maar een keer achterna als je me niet gelooft, dan zul je het zelf wel zien.' Sneep snoof minachtend. 'En dan ga jij zeker staan te kijken hoe ik in elkaar geslagen wordt door die rotboom.' 'Dan zet je die gewoon stil,' zei Sirius nonchalant.  
  
Sneep keek hem niet begrijpend aan. 'Gewoon stil?' 'Ja,' zei Sirius weer,' je zet hem gewoon stil. Ik dacht dat jij als duistere tovenaar wel wist hoe je dat moet doen.' Sirius leek een gevoelige snaar te hebben geraakt. 'Dat weet ik dus niet,' antwoordde Sneep kwaad. Zijn gezicht begon langzaam rood aan te lopen. 'Dat valt me toch van me tegen, Secretus,' zei Sirius grijnzend. Bij het horen van 'Secretus' trok Sneep vliegensvlug zijn toverstok, maar Sirius was hem te snel af. 'Tut tut, Secretus, dat zou ik niet proberen.' 'Zeg me hoe ik de beukwilg stil zet!' zei Sneep zo beheerst mogelijk. Sirius keek hem grijnzend aan. Hun toverstokken waren nog steeds op elkaar gericht. 'Als jij je toverstok wegdoet.' 'Vergeet niet dat ik heel interessante dingen tegen Impatiens kan vertellen,' zei Sneep dreigend.  
  
'Oh, oké dan, ik geef me over,' zei Sirius iets te gemakkelijk en hij liet zijn toverstok zakken. 'Je moet gewoon op de knoest onder op de stam drukken.' 'En hoe moet ik dat voor elkaar krijgen zonder zelf in de ziekenboeg te eindigen?' 'Ooit van een tak gehoord?' zei Sirius nonchalant.  
  
'Wat zijn jullie aan het doen?' Impatiens was zonder dat ze het gemerkt hadden het lokaal binnengelopen. Sneep en James keken hem geschrokken aan. Sneep had nog steeds zijn getrokken toverstok op James gericht. 'Als jullie aan het vechten waren kunnen jullie nog een week nablijven!' Sneep liet onmiddelijk zijn toverstok zakken en stopte hem weer weg in zijn gewaad. 'Hmpf, voor deze keer komen jullie er mee weg, maar laat ik jullie niet nog een keer betrappen! Dan zijn de rapen pas echt gaar! Maak nu maar dat jullie weg komen, de anderen zijn allemaal allang weg! En recht naar jullie afdelingen! Het is al veel te laat!'  
  
Sirius en Sneep gaven hem geen kans zich te bedenken en maakten dat ze wegkwamen. Samen renden ze de gang uit, maar daarna scheiden hun wegen. Sneep liep snel door in de richting van de leerlingenkamer. Zou Sirius gelogen hebben over de Beukwilg? Of zou het echt waar zijn? Maar waarom zou hij het dan aan hem hebben verteld? Er moest meer achter zitten dan Sirius zei, en er was maar 1 manier om erachter te komen wat: naar de beukwilg gaan. Maar het was nu al te laat, en hij wist niet of Remus er nu ook was. Hij moest hém maar eens beter in de gaten gaan houden.  
  
Na de vergadering was het een drukste van jewelste. Hoewel Perkamentus hen net nog had gezegd niet teveel over de verrader te praten, en vooral niet proberen te raden wie hij was, had bijna iedereen al iemand in gedachten die het volgens hem of haar wel eens zou kunnen zijn. Zoals verwacht verdachten de meeste Orde leden Sneep. James had Sirius er inmiddels van overtuigd dat Sneep het niet was, tenminste dat dacht hij. Sirius wist dat hij er beter aan deed James gewoon gelijk te geven, als hij dat niet zou doen zou James dag en nacht door gaan om hem te overtuigen. James mocht geloven wat hij wou, Sirius zou zelf wel op onderzoek uit gaan.  
  
Sneep zelf bleef na de vergadering achter in de vergaderzaal. Hij wilde zich nu echt niet bij de rest van de roddelde Orde voegen. Hij wist dat ze hem zouden verdenken, hij zou het zelf waarschijnlijk ook hebben gedaan als hij in hun schoenen had gestaan. Hij was pas een dag lid van de Orde en nu had iedereen zich al tegen hem gekeerd. Hij grinnikte zachtjes tegen zichzelf.  
  
"Ik kan me niet voorstellen dat je in deze situatie iets grappig vindt," zei een serieuze stem achter hem. Sneep schrok op. Hij dacht dat iedereen al weg was gegaan, maar er was schijnbaar toch nog iemand achtergebleven. Snel draaide hij zich om en keek naar het gehavende gezicht van Dolleman. 


	10. Hoofstuk 10 hoodstuktitelinspiratie tijd...

Nu was het Dollemans beurt om te lachen. "Ha ha, ja schrik maar! Perkamentus vertrouwt je, en ik vertrouw Perkamentus, maar over jou heb ik toch m'n twijfels. Perkamentus en jij verzwijgen iets. Ik weet nog niet wat, maar reken maar dat ik erachter kom!"

"Heb je net niet geluisterd? Zitten je oren verstopt? Perkamentus heeft net gezegd dat iedereen de verrader kan zijn. En ik kan je verzekeren dat ik dat niet ben," siste Sneep naar Dolleman. "Oh, maar ik denk ook echt niet dat jij de verader bent. In ieder geval niet de verader die Perkamentus op het spoor is. Daar ben je te slim voor. Je zult je echt niet na een dag al laten ontmaskeren. Ik heb met genoeg Dooddoeners te maken gehad om dat te weten. Jullie zijn een uitgekookt stelletje, maar mij zullen jullie niet te pakken krijgen, oh nee, reken daar maar op!"

En met die woorden liet Dolleman Sneep alleen achter in de vergaderkamer. Sneep bleef zitten op zijn stoel. Hij keek door de verlaten vergaderkamer. Alle stoelen stonden onaangeschoven langs de tafel. Opeens viel zijn oog op een perkament rol halverwege de tafel die was blijven liggen. Langzaam stond hij op en liep er naartoe. Bij de rol aangekomen twijfelde hij, zou hij kijken wat erop stond? Waarom niet, zei hij tegen zichzelf, ik hoor nu toch ook bij de Orde? Hij pakte de rol met beide handen op en spreidde hem uit over de tafel. Er stond een lange tekst op, zonder titel, en onder de tekst stond een afbeelding. Op het moment dat Sneep de afbeelding zag liet hij van schrik de rol vallen en greep naar zijn onderarm. Langzaam rolde hij zijn mouw op, en een tattoeage werd zichtbaar. Een donkere kop met een slag als tong, dezelfde als op de rol perkament stond, het teken waaraan je een Dooddoener kon herkennen.

Sneep ging met zijn vinger over de tattoeage alsof hij hem probeerde weg te vegen, maar de tattoeage vervaagde niet. Iemand lachte hard aan de andere kant van de deur en vlug bedekte Sneep de tattoeage weer met de mouw van zijn gewaad. Hij ging op een stoel zitten en pakte de rol perkament erbij en begon te lezen.

Wij hebben het vermoeden dat Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden een ons niet bekend middel gebruikt om zijn Dooddoeners op te roepen. De ons bekende middelen zijn we inmiddels allemaal nagegaan, geen van die lijkt ons waarschijnlijk.

_Ons vermoeden gaat uit richting het teken dat Hij-Die-Niet-Genoemd-Mag-Worden gebruikt, waarvan hieronder een voorbeeld staat. Dit door het ontzag dat de Dooddoeners voor dit teken lijken te hebben, en andere redenen die hieronder verder uitgeweid zullen worden. Op welke manier hij dit teken gebruikt is ons nog niet duidelijk. _

Sneep stopte met lezen. Ze wisten het niet, ze wisten het _nog _niet, maar ze waren het wel op het spoor. De tattoeage op zijn onderarm, hij moest ervoor zorgen dat die niet ondekt werd. Ze zouden meteen weten dat nog Dooddoener was, ze zouden hem meteen aanwijzen als de verader. Ook al werkte hij voor hun kant, en voor hun kant alleen. Hoe lang hij het vol zou houden wist hij niet, de Heer van het Duister werd wantrouwig. Hij vermoedde iets, net zoals Perkamentus nu vermoedde dat hij verraden werd.

Snel las hij de rest van het perkament door. Veel interessants stond er niet in, de meeste tijd zaten ze ver naast de waarheid. Toen hij het hele perkament had doorgelezen rolde hij het weer op en stak het in zijn gewaad. Hoewel ze ver van de waarheid zaten, kon hij zich toch niet veroorloven dat iemand dit zou lezen. Als iemand dan per ongeluk zijn tattoeage zou zien, zou de hele waarheid boven water komen. Dit was gewoon het beste.

Sneep volgde Remus nu overal waar hij ging. Hij merkte al snel dat hij zich veel meer aan de regels hield dan Sirius en James. Hij maakte nauwlijks gebruik van de vele geheime gangen die Sneep inmiddels van Sirius en James kende en miste geen enkele les. Het was een stuk saaier om hem in de gaten te houden. Hij had een vast dagritme, iedereen precies hetzelfde. Na een paar dagen kon Sneep precies voorspellen waar Remus op dat moment was. En als hij eens niet op de plaats was waar hij hoorde te zijn, dan was dat omdat James en Sirius hem hadden 'ontvoerd'. Maar dan was hij altijd binnen vijf minuten terug op de plaats waar hij hoorde te zijn.  
Na een week begon het volgen van Remus hem erg de keel uit te hangen. Nadat hij zijn middageten op had, volgde hij hem niet eens meer toen hij de Grote Zaal uitliep. Sneep wist dat hij nu nog even naar de bieb ging, hij wist zelfs dat hij deed om Transfiguratie nog even door te nemen. Het meest onverwachte dat zou kunnen gebeuren was dat hij zijn Toverdranken boek nog even tevoorschijn zou halen. Sneep liet hem dus zijn gang gaan en liep met de andere Zwadderaars richting de kerker voor hun blokuur Toverdranken met de Huffelpuffers. Toen Sneep bij de kerker aankwam stond Lucius Malfidus daar al te wachten.  
"Sneep! Lang niet gezien!" zei hij op een toon die Sneep totaal niet aanstond. Sneep knikte een keer naar hem en wilde wegduiken achter een groep Zwadderaars die net was aangekomen, maar Lucius was hem te vlug af. "Ik denk dat we even moeten bijpraten, ik heb je al zo lang niet meer gezien," siste hij en trok hem uit de groep Zwadderaars weg.  
"Waar denk je nou helemaal dat je mee bezig bent?" vroeg Lucius hem zodra ze buiten gehoorsafstand waren van de groep die voor de deur van het lokaal stond te wachten. "Ik ben nergens mee bezig," zei Sneep zo nonchalant mogelijk, waardoor Lucius zeker wist dat hij iets verborg. "Lieg niet," zei deze. "Ik weet dat je de hele week Remus Lupos al achtervolgt, en ik zou graag weten waarom. Die kerel is zo saai en braaf als maar kan, wat kun jij nou voor reden om juist hem te achtervolgen?" "Waarom moet je dat dan zo nodig weten? Je zegt het zelf al: hij is zo saai en braaf als maar kan." Lucius keek hem aan met een vuile blik in zijn ogen.   
Opeens ontspande hij zich en keek Sneep bijna aardig aan. Sneep werd meteen achterdochtig. "Maar ik ben je vriend toch? Je kunt het mij toch wel vertellen?" Sneep lachte. "Wat wil je dat ik je vertel? Hij eet iedere morgen om half 8 z'n ontbijt en gaat iedere dag twee keer braaf naar de bibliotheek?" Lucius neppe glimlach werd een stuk smaller. "Severus toch, je snapt toch wel dat ik dat niet bedoel? Ik wil weten waarom je hem achtervolgt. Zelfs jij moet daar een reden voor hebben."  
"MALFIDUS! SNEEP! Zijn jullie ook nog van plan vandaag naar binnen te komen?" Riep hun woedende professor Toverdranken. Ze hadden niet gemerkt dat de rest van de klas al in het lokaal zat, en zij nu nog als enige op de gang stonden. "Dit gesprek is nog niet voorbij," siste Malfidus nog voor hij langs Sneep heen liep naar het lokaal. Even bleef Sneep twijfeldend staan. "Kom je nog?" vroeg zijn professor chagrijnig.


	11. Hoofstuk 11

**Hoofdstuk 11**  
Toen Sneep de vergaderzaal uitliep en de volle hal kwam binnenlopen, verstomde langzaam al het geluid. Een voor een keken de leden wie er uit de vergaderzaal kwam, en toen ze zagen dat het Sneep was, keken ze hem beschuldigend aan. "Ja hoor," dacht Sneep, "het is wel weer duidelijk wie de schuld krijgt." Zonder iets te zeggen probeerde Sneep zich een weg te banen door de mensenmassa die zich daar had verzameld. Toen hij bijna bij de uitgang was, liep hij tegen de persoon op die hem het meest haatte van iedereen die hier bijeen was, Sirius Zwarts.  
Sirius keek hem aan met de vuilste blik waar hij toe in staat was en draaide zich toen om naar z'n vrienden. Sneep deed net alsof het hem niets deed en opende de deur en liep al naar buiten. "Sirius doe normaal. Sneep is echt de verrader niet," hoorde hij Remus Lupos nog net zeggen voor hij naar buiten liep.  
"Niet zo hard! Dalijk hoort hij het nog en denkt hij dat je het meent!" ging Sirius er tegenin. "Eigenlijk was dat ook de bedoeling," zei Remus rustig. Sirius keek hem ongelovend aan. "Jij verdenkt hem al sinds je hem voor het eerst tegenkwam op Zweinstein, het komt niet eens in je op dat de Orde misschien door iemand anders is verraden." "Ik verdenk Sneep omdat niemand anders gek en gevaarlijk genoeg is om de Orde te verraden!" riep Sirius net iets te hard. Ordeleden die bij hen in de buurt stonden begonnen te kijken. "Wat nou?" riep Sirius tegen hen. "Jullie keken hem net toch ook beschuldigend aan?" "Ik zou jou blik niet echt beschuldigend willen noemen," zei James lachend.  
"I-Ik vind dat Sirius ergens w-wel gelijk heeft," zei Peter opeens. Alledrie keken ze geschrokken naar Peter. Ze hadden niet eens gemerkt dat hij ook aanwezig was geweest bij hun gesprek. Peter gaf niet vaak zijn mening, en zeker niet als het om belangrijke zaken ging.  
"Wat kijken jullie nou?" piepte Peter geschrokken en hij leek ineen te krimpen. "Nou, normaal zeg je niet zo snel iets," zei Sirius aarzelend. "Maar ik ben blij dat er tenminste nog één iemand van ons vieren Sneep niet vertrouwt!" voegde hij er vurig aan toe met een blik op Remus en James.  
"Ik zeg niet dat ik Sneep vertrouw!" ging James ertegenin. "Ik kijk gewoon verder dan m'n toverstok lang is! Zoals Perkamentus al zei, iedereen kan de verrader zijn!" Terwijl James en Sirius zo nog een tijdje doorgingen, begon de ruimte leeg te lopen. De andere leden van de Orde begonnen aan hun taken of gingen naar huis om nog eens na te denken over de woorden van Perkamentus.  
"Jongens, kunnen jullie nu alsjeblieft ophouden?!" riep Remus na de zoveelste beschuldiging van Sirius aan het adres van Sneep. "Hoe lang jullie hier ook mee door gaan, jullie komen er toch niet uit, daar zijn jullie allebei veel te koppig uit. En ik doe vanavond graag nog iets anders dan naar jullie geruzie te luisteren." James en Sirius wisselden nog een keer kwade blikken uit en keken toen allebei een andere kant op.  
"Ik moet toch nog naar Liliy," mompelde James humeurig en liep in de richting van de deur. "James, is het wel slim om na gisteren alleen naar huis te gaan?" vroeg Remus toen hij bij de deur stond. James zuchtte, na zijn ruzie met Sirius had hij geen zin meer om tegen Remus in te gaan. "Oké, je zult wel gelijk hebben. Waarom moet Lily dan ook in een Dreuzelwijk wonen? Dan kon ik gewoon Verschijnselen... Nou, wie loopt er mee?" vroeg James na een korte stilte.  
"We lopen allemaal wel mee, dat is het veiligst," besloot Remus toen hij Sirius en Peter zag aarzelen.

Tijdens de les Toverdranken probeerde Lucius Sneep constant in de gaten te houden, wat als gevolg had dat hij zijn concentratie niet kon houden bij het brouwen van zijn toverdrank. Hoewel Sneep de ogen van Lucius op zijn rug voelde branden, lukte het hem wel om zoals gewoonlijk weer een perfecte drank af te leveren.  
"Wat moet dit voorstellen, meneer Malfidus?" riep de leraar Toverdranken aan het eind van de les toen hij bij de ketel van Malfidus stond. "De drank hoort egaal te zijn, dit ziet er meer uit als een berglandschap! U blijft na tot het u lukt om de drank _egaal_ te krijgen!" Sneep keek achter zich en keek recht in de ogen van Lucius die hem heel duidelijk maakten dat hij van hem verwachtte dat Sneep niet weg zou gaan. Sneep keek snel de andere kant op en deed net alsof hij het niet begrepen had. Toen de les was afgelopen zorgde hij dat hij zo snel mogelijk aan de andere kant van het kasteel was, ver uit de buurt van Lucius. Hij liep een geheime gang in, die hem in de buurt van de ziekenzaal zou brengen. Daar zou Lucius hem nooit zoeken. Toen hij bijna aan het eind van de gang was, hoorde hij opeens stemmen zijn kant op komen.  
"Maar wat voor smoes wil je deze keer dan gebruiken? We zijn al zo vaak ziek geweest, dat valt straks echt iemand op, Sluipvoet." "We kunnen zeggen dat we iets hebben laten liggen dat we nog snel even moeten halen?" stelde een andere stem voor. "In de ziekenzaal?" "Nee, in de bibliotheek natuurlijk, die ligt vlakbij die ene gang naar buiten," antwoordde de andere stem weer, die Sneep deze keer herkende als de stem van Sirius Zwarts. "En denk je dat ook maar iemand ons zal geloven als we zeggen dat we in de bieb geweest zijn?" zei de stem van James Potter. "Dan zeggen we dat we iets halen wat Remus heeft laten liggen, hij kan het zelf niet doen omdat hij ziek is." "Valt te proberen," antwoordde de stem van James die nu akelig dichtbij kwam.  
Sneep keek snel om zich heen, op zoek naar een plaats om zich te verstoppen. Hij drukte zich in een smalle nis in de muur, in de hoop dat James en Sirius hem in het zwakke licht van de geheime gang niet zouden zien.  
"Gaan we vanavond weer naar Zweinsveld of blijft Remus liever in het Krijsende Krot?" vroeg Sirius. "Krijsende Krot, er was iets met de stand van de maan, kweet niet precies was, maar het zou vanavond heel erg worden," antwoordde James die nu het gezichtsveld van Sneep binnenkwam. Sneep hield zijn adem in terwijl James en Sirius langs hem heen liepen. "Gaan we hem dalijk nog uitzwaaien als madame Plijster hem naar de Beukwilg brengt?" vroeg Sirius opgetogen aan James. "Tuurlijk," antwoordde James. Ze waren Sneep nu voorbij, die precies gehoord had wat hij wilde horen.


	12. Hoofdstuk 12

**Hoofdstuk 12**  
Zodra Sneep James en Sirius niet meer hoorde, kwam hij uit de nis en liep snel in de richting waaruit James en Sirius zojuist waren gekomen. Hij kwam al snel bij de uitgang, die tegenover de ziekenzaal uitkwam. Hij keek even om zich heen om er zeker van te zijn dat niemand hem uit de geheime gang zag komen, maar de gang was totaal verlaten. Snel klom hij achter het wandtapijt vandaan en liep naar de deur van de ziekenzaal. De deur stond op een kier zodat Sneep net naar binnen kon kijken. Zachtjes sloop hij dichterbij zodat niemand hem zou horen, en voorzichtig keek hij door de kier om te zien wie er in de ziekenzaal waren.  
Hij zag maar een klein gedeelte van de ziekenzaal, een leeg bed en het raam daarachter. De middagzon scheen door het raam en het zonlicht viel op het lege bed.  
"Ik help nog even een paar leerlingen en dan zal ik je wegbrengen," hoorde Sneep madame Plijster zeggen. Iemand humde instemmend en Sneep hoorde voetstappen zijn richting opkomen. "Wie laat hier dan ook steeds die deur openstaan!" riep madame Plijster geïrriteerd. Sneep dook snel weg voor madame Plijster bij de deur was. De deur werd met een harde knal dichtgegooid en de voetstappen verwijderden zich daarna weer van de deur. Sneep haalde opgelucht adem. Als zijn vermoeder juist was, zou madame Plijster zo dadelijk Remus Lupos gaan wegbrengen, en hij wist waarnaartoe. Vanavond zou hij achter het geheim van Lupos komen. Hij zou niet achter madame Plijster en Lupos aan kunnen lopen. Het risico was te groot dat hij ontdekt zou worden, en bovendien had hij al zijn schoolspullen nog bij zich die erg in de weg zouden zitten. Hij bleef nog even bij de ziekenzaal staan, voor hij besloot terug te gaan naar de leerlingenkamer. Hij moest ongezien binnen zien te komen om zijn spullen daar te dumpen, en ongezien weer weg zien te komen met de spullen die hij nodig had. Lucius Malfidus mocht hem absoluut niet zien, zijn hele plan zou in het water lopen.   
Terwijl hij richting de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich liep werkte hij zijn plan verder uit. Hij kon het beste tijdens het avondeten de leerlingenkamer van Zwadderich binnengaan, dan zou er niemand zijn. Hij wist dat Lucius altijd pas laat in de Grote Zaal verscheen, hij zou dus de tijd hebben om zelf snel wat te eten en daarna naar de leerlingenkamer te gaan zonder Lucius tegen te komen.

"Zul je altijd zien, als je denkt dat er iets gaat gebeuren, gebeurt er weer niks," zei Sirius terwijl hij verveeld tegen een blikje trapte. "Ach, we zijn er nu toch bijna, en zo is het veel gezelliger," zei Remus schouderophalend terwijl ze de straat waar Lily woonde inliepen. "Ik vind nog steeds dat ik niet zo'n patrouille nodig heb, jullie hadden met Lily mee moeten gaan, niet met mij," zei James. "Je kunt het gewoon niet hebben dat Lily met haar vriendinnen weg ging," zei Sirius grijnzend. "Ik weet toch hoe slecht je tegen dat meidengeroddel kunt." James sloeg met zijn hand tegen de achterkant van Sirius hoofd. "Leugenaar," zei hij grijnzend. Sirius wreef over zijn achterhoofd en bedacht net een manier om James terug te pakken toen hij opeens tegen een stilstaande Remus op botste. "Hé! Kijk es uit!" riep Sirius die nu ook op zijn voorhoofd een bult had.  
"Ssst!" siste Remus en hij legde een vinger op zijn lippen ten teken dat ze stil moesten zijn. "Wat is er?" fluisterde James plotseling bezorgd terwijl Remus hen gebaarde dat ze zich achter een hoge heg moesten verschuilen. "De lampen zijn uit bij Lily, dat is al vreemd, en ik dacht dat ik iemand in een gewaad rond haar huis zag sluipen," fluisterde hij zo zacht hij kon. "Waar wachten we dan nog op? Er op af!" zei James die meteen wilde wegrennen, maar Remus hield hem tegen. "We moeten de Orde waarschuwen voor we erop af gaan, en er moet iemand op de uitkijk blijven staan, voor het geval er meer dan één is," zei hij fluisterend. "Ik blijf wel hier en waarschuw de Orde," zei Sirius en hij gebaarde dat de andere drie moesten opschieten.  
James wachtte geen moment en ging zo snel als hij kon, gebukt rennend onder de heg door, richting Lily's huis. Remus en Peter konden hem met veel moeite bijhouden. "Wacht James!" riep Remus zo zacht mogelijk. "We moeten bij elkaar blijven!" James bleef even gebukt gaan wachten en fluisterde, "schiet dan ook op!" "Ik snap dat je zo snel mogelijk naar binnen wilt gaan, maar we moeten niets overhaast doen, eerst nadenken dan pas doen," fluisterde Remus. James knikte kort en liep verder, maar Remus betwijfelde of hij ook echt had gehoord wat hij had gezegd. Bij het huis van Lily aangekomen hielden ze weer even stil, en James gebaarde dat ze door de achterdeur naar binnen zouden gaan. Ze liepen het donkere, smalle steegje in dat naar de achterdeur leidde, James voorop, gevolgd door Remus en als laatste Peter. Bij de deur die naar de tuin van Lily leidde, hielden ze weer even stil.  
Alle drie bleven ze muisstil staan, het was duidelijk dat er iemand was aan de andere kant van de deur waar ze nu stonden. Ze konden zachten voetstappen horen, en een geluid dat klonk als het ruisen van een mantel. James wachtte geen moment meer en stampte de deur open en richtte zijn toverstok op het eerste dat hij zag bewegen. "IMPEDIMENTA!"  
Een figuur in een zwarte mantel vloog naar de andere kant van de tuin waar hij hard tegen een met klimop begroeide muur terecht kwam. Daar zakte hij half in elkaar en bleef bewegeloos op de grond liggen met zijn mantel over zijn gezicht geslagen. James rende op hem af en gooide de mantel aan de kant zodat hij kon zien wie het was.  
Toen hij de grote haviksneus en het donkere vette haar zag, werd hij zo kwaad dat hij niet meer uit zijn woorden kon komen. "JIJ! Jij - ik wist - ik had moeten weten - jij!" Remus en Peter kwamen nu ook op hem toegelopen en moesten James vasthouden om te voorkomen dat Sneep meteen te lijf zou gaan. Ondertussen kwam Sneep weer bij van de enorme klap.  
"Ongelofelijk nietsnutten!" zei hij zodra hij zag wie het hem hadden aangedaan. "Dankzij jullie -"   
James begon te lachen. "Eerst Lily proberen aan te vallen, en dan ook nog proberen ons de schuld te geven? Denk maar niet dat je hier mee weg zult komen, Secretus!"  
"Ik probeerde Lily helemaal niet aan te vallen, ik probeerde juist -"  
"- Ons tegen te houden?" maakte een zware stem Sneeps zin af. Allevier keken ze vliegensvlug om. Ze waren omsingeld door een stuk of 5 figuren gehuld in donkere mantels met kappen, Dooddoeners. Hoewel hun gezichten bedekt waren, was het toch overduidelijk dat ze grijnsden achter hun kappen. "Jullie maken het ons zo wel _erg_ makkelijk," zei de voorste Dooddoener.


	13. Hoofdstuk 13

**Hoofdstuk 13**  
James's hand schoot in de richting van zijn toverstok, maar hij vond hem niet. De Dooddoener die het dichtst bij hem stond begon te lachen. "Toverstok kwijt?" zei deze geamuseerd. James keek hem kwaad aan. Hij leek even te aarzelen en sprong toen op de Dooddoener af. Daarna ging alles razendsnel. De Dooddoeners hadden er schijnbaar op gerekend dat James fysiek geweld zou gaan gebruiken en vuurden meteen verschillende spreuken op hem af. Remus had zich echter ook voorbereid en vuurde een schildspreuk af die de spreuken deed weerkaatsen. Een van de spreuken raakte een Dooddoener die op de grond viel. James greep op datzelfde moment de benen van de Dooddoener die hem daarvoor nog had uitgelachen die daardoor uitbalans raakte en ook op de grond viel. James greep meteen naar zijn toverstok die daarbij op de grond viel. De andere drie Dooddoeners vuurden ondertussen spreuken af op Remus die deze wist te ontwijken. Peter was echter niet zo snel en werd door een Lamstraal geraakt. Terwijl Remus zich verdedigde viel Peter langzaam op de grond en nam Remus daarbij met zich mee. Remus kwam hard met zijn hoofd op de tegels terecht. Twee van de Dooddoeners wendden zich nu weer tot James, die nog steeds in gevecht was om de toverstok. De laatste maakte zich klaar om met Remus af te rekenen.  
James had niet in de gaten dat de andere twee Dooddoeners hun aandacht nu op hem vestigden. Hij zag niet hoe ze hun toverstokken op hem richtten en -  
"IMPEDIMENTA!" riep de stem van Sneep opeens. De spreuk raakte een van de Dooddoeners in zijn zij en hij vloog met een enorme kracht tegen de tweede aan. Meteen keek James op en zag Sneep staan met getrokken toverstok. Een straalte bloed liep over zijn hoofd. De tijd die James nodig had om om te kijken was precies de tijd die de Dooddoener nodig had om zijn toverstok te grijpen. "Nu ben je er geweest," zei deze grijnzend.  
James probeerde nog overeind te komen maar de Dooddoener bewoog zijn toverstok al. Als in slowmotion zag James de mond van de Dooddoener de woorden van vloek vormen. Hij wist dat hij niet kon ontsnappen en kneep zijn ogen dicht, wachtend op het einde. Maar dat kwam niet. "PROTEGO!" hoorde hij de stem van Sirius opeens schreeuwen. James opende zijn ogen onmiddelijk en zag de halve Orde in de achtertuin staan. Ze vlogen meteen op de Dooddoeners af, die vrijwel meteen inzagen dat het zinloos was en Verdwijnselden." Denk maar niet dat je van ons af bent!" zei de Dooddoener die James had bedreigt nog voor hij Verdwijnselde.  
Sirius knielde neer naast James, die nog steeds op de grond lag. "Gaat het?" vroeg Sirius terwijl hij naar de wond op de James' hoofd keek. James leek hem niet te horen, het enige wat hij zei was "Lily," voor hij het huis binnen stormde.  
Met veel moeite krabbelde James overeind en duwde Sirius weg waarna hij naar de achterdeur stormde waar de Dooddoeners zojuist uit verschenen waren. De deur hing scheef in zijn hengsels en de ruit was gebroken; het glas lag verspreid over de grond. "LILY?" riep James zodra hij het huis binnen was. "LILY WAAR BEN JE?" Hij rende zo snel hij kon het huis door. Het leek wel alsof er een storm door het huis had gewoed. Alles was vernield en lag verspreid over de vloer. Overal lag glas en overal was het donker. James stormde de woonkamer in, maar ook daar zag hij niemand. Inmiddels hoorde hij de stemmen van de andere Ordeleden die hem naar het huis waren gevolgd. Hij besteedde er echter geen aandacht aan en liep zo snel hij kon de trap op naar boven. Hij gooide de deur van de slaapkamer met een zo'n harde klap open dat de deur uit zijn hengsels vloog. Op het bed zag hij een slap lichaam liggen...het was Lily.


End file.
